Dawn of A New Era
by branloaf
Summary: A Medieval AU of the Ojamajos and FLAT4. Akatsuki is King and Doremi is his Queen. However, being King is never easy, especially with twin brothers ready to start civil war if necessary. Can Akatsuki contain his brothers and secure an heir? Or will the Kingdom become divided with support for different twins? Credit to Jeffery Mewtamer for the title.
1. A New King

**A/N:** **This story evolved from thrown-around ideas of an Ojamajo Doremi-Tudors crossover. Now it just has a medieval theme. The number '073' is the year, as years are counted from the start of the houses' reign, which is counted from January 1** **st** **(Or it's too confusing).**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi. All I own is the plot and any characters that weren't in the series.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 01 – A New King  
Kyoto Palace  
16 June 073**

* * *

Akatsuki was awoken by a knock at his door. He forced himself to sit up and rubbed his eyes, "Yes?"

The door creaked open and one of Akatsuki's closest friends, Lord Youhei, stepped into the room. He walked over to the foot of his bed and bowed his head, "Your Grace."

Akatsuki sighed, "Youhei, haven't I told you, countless times, not to be so formal with me when nobody else is around? It isn't like I'm King. It shouldn't even really matter. Now, what's up?"

Youhei hesitated. As Akatsuki looked him over, he noticed that he looked quite uncomfortable.

"What is it? Tell me."

"Uh, well… you are incorrect… You Majesty…" Youhei paused, "You are King."

"What?" Akatsuki jumped up, "Father is dead?"

Youhei sighed, "Yes. He passed at eighteen minutes past five this morning."

Akatsuki stepped closer to Youhei, "What time is it now?"

"Nearly six, Your Majesty."

"Don't refer to me like that!" he snapped, walking over to his closet. He sighed and recovered himself. "I'm sorry. You know how much I hate all this royal formality. Just please cease the titles."

Youhei stepped closer to him, "it's okay. I understand."

Akatsuki gave up at attempting finding clothes and sat on his bed, placing his head in his hands.

Akatsuki's father was in his mid-forties and over the last few years his health had declined after having a severe case of smallpox not long after Akatsuki's seventeenth birthday. His family were all aware that he didn't have long, and that he was going to die soon. But soon always seemed so far away…

"I feel too young to be King," Akatsuki said, "I'm not even twenty one."

"You will be in a few months," Youhei said back, "and now you would be finally able to marry the Lady Harukaze, You Maje—Akatsuki."

He laughed; a dry, humourless chuckle, "Yeah." His sarcasm couldn't have been any more evident if he had tried.

Lady Doremi Harukaze is the eldest daughter of Lord Keisuke of Misora, and the woman Akatsuki has wanted as his bride for years. His father, however, was against the notion. He wanted him to marry his distant cousin, Princess Keiko, who is somewhere in Sapporo. He insistently tried planning a betrothal, but Akatsuki had managed to halt any progress made. Now that he was King, it would be very easy for him to marry the Lady Harukaze. Though, as of current, that was the last thing on his mind.

It was silent for a few moments until Lord Youhei finally spoke, "Come on," he walked over to Akatsuki's closet. It wasn't his real one though. This one had only a few things he could wear. His proper one was a huge room full of every piece of clothing he owned. Youhei opened the doors and grabbed out something, "Here. Put this on. The Duke of Takayama wants to see you."

Akatsuki took the clothes and was grateful when Youhei didn't ask if he wanted him to dress him. That is something he has always adamantly refused. Why would you get someone to do something for you that you could clearly do yourself? It's so degrading.

He finished changing and Youhei led him over to another part of his estate, and to the Duke.

"Your Majesty," he said with a low bow.

"You wish to speak to me?" Akatsuki simply said.

"Uh, yes," Takayama responded, "But first I wanted to give you my sympathies. I was very saddened about the news of your father, His Majesty the King's, death."

Akatsuki nodded, "Thank you."

"I just wished to speak to you about your coronation which we are planning for next week. Well… unless you wish not to right now, Your Majesty…"

"No, it is fine, what is it? Hold on, come and sit down." Akatsuki led him over to two large plush chairs and they sat down.

Takayama started talking about all these ideas people are already having for his coronation, which is mildly surprising since the previous King hasn't even been dead for an hour. He kept going on and on, but Akatsuki wasn't listening. His mind was on a point Youhei raised.

"Must the coronation be next week?" Akatsuki interrupted.

"Well, it would be best, Your Majesty," he replied.

Akatsuki paused, in thought, "Do you think it would be possible to have a wedding before the coronation then?"

"It may be, Your Majesty."

"Hold on," Youhei said, "When were you thinking about marriage, Your Majesty?"

"Just now. I have been thinking about what you said. I wish to marry the Lady Harukaze."

"So you want a joint coronation?"

"Simply put, but yes."

"Well, I guess we could organise that, Your Majesty, it would just take a fair bit longer." Takayama said.

Akatsuki shrugged, "As long as it be done. You're dismissed."

Akatsuki got up and walked off, with Youhei trailing behind him. Takayama just stood there, a bewildered look on his face.

The two of them walked into Akatsuki's privy chamber, "You didn't have to be so rude to him," Youhei said, "He was just doing his job."

"Yes, but everything is so rushed. Can't they at least put my father in the ground before they start harassing me about my coronation? I've always resented being the heir. Why could I not just be the other Prince? Like my brothers." Akatsuki replied truthfully. He sat down at his desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped his quill into the ink pot.

"Well, sometimes life isn't fair…" Youhei said, "Wait, who are you writing to?"

"Lady Harukaze. I wish for her to come to court again." Akatsuki replied. After a few moments of writing, he stood up and gestured for a guard standing in one corner of the room to come forward, "Please send this letter to Lady Harukaze at Misora Palace."

"Of course, sire." He said and left.

"So, now you're going to marry the Lady Harukaze?" Youhei asked

"Yes. She will come to court and we shall organise a betrothal. We shall have a joint coronation. She will be my Queen." Akatsuki simply said

"And you're sure that she will agree with this?" Youhei asked, "You have not seen her Ladyship for a while…"

"Why are you suddenly questioning me so much, Youhei?" Akatsuki said, his temper rising slightly, "Doremi once told me that while she loved being wealthy, she has always wanted to be a Princess. And being a Queen is definitely more rewarding than being a Princess."

"If it is your wish, Akatsuki…"

* * *

 **A/N: As I'm editing this chapter, I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 12. I promise it gets better. Every story starts off boring, right?**


	2. The Lady Queen

**A/N: I like to have at least two lines of author notes per chapter to be certain that the chapter toggle as I'll call it won't mess up my layout.**

 **Here's line two. And chapter two.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Lady Queen  
Kyoto Palace  
19 June 073**

* * *

Youhei and Akatsuki were walking out in the gardens enjoying the summer weather, when a messenger strolled up to them, "Your Majesty, the Lady Harukaze is here, and she requests an audience."

Akatsuki nodded his head, "Thank you, may you please bring her over to the Eastern courtyard." He raised his arm, gesturing in the direction of the visible Eastern courtyard.

The messenger bowed and went on his way to deliver the message. Akatsuki and Youhei walked along a path to the courtyard and sat down. Doremi joined them a few moments later.

She curtsied low, "Your Majesty."

Akatsuki smiled, "My Lady. How are you?"

"I am quite well, Your Grace."

"Please, sit down." Akatsuki told her. Doremi obeyed.

"I trust you got my letter?" Akatsuki inquired, although the answer was obvious; if she didn't, she wouldn't be here.

"I did, Your Majesty. Although, I was mildly surprised; I did not expect you to summon me to Court at all." Doremi paused, "Also, it saddens me to hear about the loss of your father, the King."

Akatsuki nodded, "Thank you for your sympathies, my Lady."

"So, Your Majesty, may I ask why you summoned me to Court?" Doremi asked.

"Of course," Akatsuki replied. This was it. Would she accept? "I wish for us to be betrothed. We'd have a joint coronation and the wedding would be a few days afterwards."

Doremi wasn't quite sure how to react. Secretly, she had always wished to marry Akatsuki, but he was the King's heir, and she was merely a Lady; not a Princess, nor a duchess, or even a countess. However… now he was suggesting it. All she had to do was say yes.

"You… wish to marry me?" Doremi asked, with shock.

"I do…" _Oh, no,_ Akatsuki thought, _does she not like the idea?_

A huge smile broke out onto Doremi's face, "Oh, yes, Your Majesty! It would please me greatly!"

Akatsuki smiled back, "Oh, I am so glad!"

"When is the coronation?" Doremi asked suddenly.

"Next week. The day after my father's funeral, although I can't attend that of course… The funeral, coronation and wedding will all be held at the same place, however." Akatsuki said, "Now that our marriage is truly going to happen, the coronation can be organised fully, and we can start wedding preparations."

"I am glad to hear that, Your Majesty."

Akatsuki stood, causing Youhei and Doremi to do the same, "You can stay here at Kyoto Palace now if you wish, but we are moving to Osaka Castle later this week."

Doremi thought about it for a moment, "I will stay," she decided, "My Father, Lord Keisuke, thought I'd be summoned here for longer than just a temporary visit anyways."

Akatsuki looked genuinely happy that she was staying, "Come," he said, "I think some of the Court is about to have lunch, am I correct, Lord Youhei?"

Youhei pulled a pocket watch out of his expensive dark blue jacket, "Indeed you are, Your Majesty." He said, after glancing at it.

"Well, let's go then," Akatsuki said, leading them out of the courtyard.

They walked into the Great Dining Hall. Three incredibly long tables stood in the room. One table was set about a quarter of the way, however all three tables were covered in the same brown tablecloth embroidered with delicate designs done in gold. It contrasted well against the deep red walls, and for the partially set table, against the expensive silverware.

Akatsuki sat at the head of the table, as the King should, and all the others who had gathered for lunch and were waiting for the King to arrive sat down also. There was about sixty or so people eating, a relatively small number compared to normal.

Akatsuki looked over at Doremi and smiled, "You like the fruits, Lady Harukaze?" he asked.

Doremi grabbed a plum, "I do, Your Majesty. We don't have as many at home as there is here."

Akatsuki chuckled, "Help yourself. In fact…" he turned around to one of the servants standing in close proximity to the table, "Please get Lady Harukaze a plate with a collection of fruits."

"Right away, Sire." The servant replied with a bow and hurried off into the large kitchen. He came back out a minute later with a plate piled high with fruits. He placed it in front of Doremi.

Akatsuki couldn't help but laugh at Doremi's stunned expression. "You don't have to eat it all, do not fret."

Doremi sighed dramatically in relief and grabbed a peeled grape.

* * *

After lunch, Akatsuki had personally shown Doremi to the Queen's Chambers, and declared that they are now hers. He left, having Pre-King duties he needed to attend to, leaving Doremi with Youhei's wife, Lady Megumi, because she was one of the few women at Court, and it was completely absurd to leave the future Queen alone or with men.

Doremi looked around her presence chamber in awe, "This is amazing…" she whispered.

"And this isn't even all of it…" Megumi said, she stepped forward and opened the large double doors in front of her, revealing Doremi's inner chambers, "Here is your bedchamber."

Doremi gasped as she stepped inside. Rich tapestries lined the deep purple walls, with a dark red carpet beneath her feet. The room gave off a very regal image. At the centre of it all, a large bed, with silk covers and big fluffy pillows. The bed was pure white, trimmed with gold. Doremi couldn't believe her eyes.

Doremi surveyed the rest of the room. A bookshelf that needed books, a large mahogany desk with writing supplies, a large collection of chairs in one corner (Though not nearly as many as there was in the presence chamber), and a large window, showing Kyoto. It was beautiful.

"This… this is mine?" Doremi asked, clearly shocked.

Megumi smiled, "Yes, my Lady. It's quite extraordinary, isn't it?"

Doremi didn't answer. Instead, she walked up to the window. The great city of Kyoto was shown before her. "I'm not in Misora anymore…" she whispered to herself.

"Now what do I do?" Doremi asked, turning around.

"I'm not sure, my Lady," Megumi said, "Perhaps you should write a letter to your father, Lord Keisuke? Or even to your sister, asking her to become one of your maids. You have a sister, do you not? If you like, we could even do some sewing..."

Doremi smiled, "I love all of those options." She turned around and looked at the desk, "May I write my letters first?"

Megumi bowed her head, "Of course, my Lady."

Doremi went to go and sit at her mahogany desk when there was a knock at the door. Megumi rushed over to open it, the green layers of her gown sweeping the floor.

"Oh. My Lady?" Megumi said, turning to face Doremi, "It is the seamstress. She would like to get your measurements for you wedding and coronation dress."

Doremi had to contain her excitement. She hadn't been measured for a new dress for what felt like ages. "Okay, then." She said, standing up and trying to untie the lace at the back of her dress. Megumi rushed over to help her.

The pink and gold layers of Doremi's gown fell around her and she stepped out of it, wearing just her linen. "Go ahead."

The seamstress made her way over to Doremi and began to take her measurements. Doremi started to tell the lady about colours and designs she would like for her dress, and the lady was clearly paying attention. Doremi was going to be Queen after all… and Queen's need to be pleased.

And Doremi knew she was going to be pleased.

* * *

 **A/N: Well… another chapter… was that a bad ending? Eh. Coronation next chapter, because Akatsuki isn't allowed to attend his father's funeral… I don't know why. Some more characters will be appearing next chapter. Characters you will know.**

 **I can't be bothered changing that Author's Note. It fits well enough.**


	3. Coronation

**A/N: I don't know how to write a coronation… so… yeah… it'll just be before and after.**

 **Doremi's coronation dress IS based on a dress that I found. I legitimately googled 'pale pink tudor gown.'**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Coronation  
Osaka Castle  
23 June 073**

* * *

A young girl, no older than fifteen, walked alongside an even younger girl. The older girl's gown was made of different shades of orange and gold, with a hint of red on the sleeves. The younger girl's gown was less impressive, made of red and pink fabrics. They walked together in silence up to the entrance to Doremi's chambers.

"We wish to see the Lady Harukaze," the older girl said to the guard at the door.

The guard nodded his head and turned around to open the door, "My Lady, there are two ladies here that request an audience." He said, looking inside.

"Show them in," Doremi said, looking up from the sewing she was doing with Megumi.

The guard stepped to the side to allow the two ladies to enter, and Doremi gasped, "Poppu, my dear sister!" she jumped up to hug the girl in the red gown, "How have you been?"

"Quite well, sister; I trust you have been also?"

"I have," she looked at the other girl, "And you are?"

"I am Lady Hazuki Fujiwara, daughter to Akira Fujiwara, Duke of Nagoya, and Reiko Fujiwara, Countess of Chiba, my lady." The older girl said.

"Daughter to a duke _and_ a countess? Impressive." Doremi said, kindness lacing her words although she felt a little threatened by the information.

Hazuki smiled, "My mother was the only surviving child to the Earl of Chiba, so she inherited his title. When she married my father, he let her keep the title because of this."

"I see. So you'll be the Countess of Chiba, too?" Doremi asked.

"And the Duchess of Nagoya, but only if I don't have any brothers; I am currently an only child," Hazuki paused, "My Lady, I am sorry, but you look quite familiar… have I met you somewhere else?"

"I don't recall such a thing…" Doremi gasped as a memory hit her, "Wait… I think I was your companion when we were merely small children. Then you moved away."

"Ah, that's right. My Father, the Duke, was given a newer, better estate by the King, so we moved there, and it was too far from you to continue being companions."

"I see," Doremi said, "May I ask why you have come here to court?" Poppu was invited by her; Hazuki wasn't.

"His Majesty, the King sent me to become one of your ladies-in-waiting. If I am correct, there should be a few more ladies coming soon, also." Hazuki explained.

"Well, I'm not objecting to his decision. Please, come and sit with us. We were doing some sewing. Poppu, you too."

Hazuki and Poppu smiled at each other and sat in two of the empty chairs. Now there was five of them; Doremi, Megumi, Hazuki, Poppu and Hiriko, the wife to the Duke of Takayama, another lady Akatsuki had sent to serve Doremi. They all sat together in a small circle, sewing.

The door opened again, "The seamstress is here, my Lady."

"Show her in, please." Doremi said.

The same young lady that had recently taken Doremi's measurements walked in, a pale pink dress bundled in her arms. "I have nearly finished your coronation gown, my Lady. I just wish to see if I need to make any adjustments before tomorrow."

Excitement showed on Doremi's face, "Come into my bedchamber," she said, standing and leading the way.

Doremi's ladies helped her out of her current gown and into the new one, layer by layer.

"Now, my Lady, I haven't attached the sleeves yet. I wasn't sure how to put them on exactly." The seamstress grabbed a few pins, and, with a few moments thought for each, pinned each sleeve into a position where she thought fit.

"What do you think, my Lady?"

"Oh, it is quite stunning. I am in love with it." Doremi replied happily.

The dress had a pale pink skirt over the top, with a cream kirtle underneath with flower designs. The pale pink travelled around the back of the bodice with the cream at the front. The sleeves clung to her upper arm, but draped around her lower. Delicate embroidery in the cream colour outlined the neckline and the edge of the dress in the pink colour. The headdress matched the pink.

The seamstress smiled, "I am glad. Would you like to try the headdress on?"

Doremi nodded. Her ladies quickly brushed and braided her hair to make it easier to put the headdress on. It sat nicely on her head, little pearls studded around the edges.

Doremi turned to the seamstress, "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure."

Doremi was helped out of her dress, carefully, so that the sleeves would remain pinned on, and the seamstress left to make her finishing touches before the coronation the next day.

"It looked so good on you, my dear sister. I am so sure that the King will love it." Poppu said.

Doremi smiled, "I hope so. And I also hope he will be wearing something as brilliant as what I will."

* * *

 **Osaka Castle  
24 June 073**

* * *

Akatsuki stood in front of his mirror, surveying himself. Today is the day where he would be declared King formally to all of his people. He hoped it would go well. At least he had Doremi there with him.

"Don't worry, brother," Fujio told him, being the calm person he always is, "This has been planned through and through. Everything will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say. You'll probably never be King. You're the very last resort. You get to just live a carefree life, doing what you want. You'll never have to experience this." Akatsuki said.

Fujio sighed, "Yes, brother. And it's times like these when I wonder why our other dear brothers were born before me. Everyone believes that neither of them could do a good job at being King. It would have to be you, Akatsuki. You're our leader now. You have to do everything you can to stop Leon and Tooru starting a huge Civil War because they can't decide who the older twin is."

"Even though we all know it's Leon…" Akatsuki said, with a small eye roll.

Fujio chuckled, "You know Tooru. He won't accept that."

Akatsuki sighed. He turned towards his baby brother, "How do you think I look?"

"Very regal, brother. You certainly look like a King."

Akatsuki smiled, "Thank you."

Akatsuki wore deep purple robes with hints of white and red here and there. Considering the fact the purple was a regal colour, Fujio had a good point.

"Well, let's go." Akatsuki straightened his jacket, "We don't want to be late getting to Osaka Abbey, do we?"

Fujio shook his head, "Of course not, brother." There was a moment of silence as both brothers remembered the fact that their father had been buried there the day before. Akatsuki, Fujio, and their other two brothers were unable to attend due to strange laws. It will be strange for them to know that their father will be buried somewhere in the Abbey.

Fujio recovered himself and rushed over to the door to open it for his brother. Youhei stood outside.

"Are you ready to depart, sire?"

"I am. Let's go. I do not wish to keep the Lady Harukaze waiting." Akatsuki said.

The three of them made their way through the castle to the entrance. Youhei and Fujio opened the doors. Outside stood Doremi with her four ladies, Leon and Tooru.

"Ah, Akatsuki, my bro, my King!" Leon said, being completely informal, as usual. Leon whispered into Akatsuki's ear, "The Lady Harukaze looks pretty good, don't you think?" he winked.

Akatsuki rolled his eyes. Typical Leon. Always hitting on any girl he can find, even if she's the King's betrothed. He was so glad he had a marriage arranged for him. Maybe that will shut him up.

"Let's go." Akatsuki said, "We need to get to the Abbey."

* * *

 **Osaka Abbey  
24 June 073**

* * *

Doremi sat with her King. She was now his Queen, even though they were not yet married, and would be called by similar titles to Akatsuki. They rode back to Osaka Castle, with the residents of Osaka cheering on their new rulers. They had hope for these two. They were young, and they hadn't had a young monarch in a while.

"I can't believe how many people there are here…" Doremi said.

"Well, they all want to see a glimpse of their new King and Queen," Akatsuki said, "I think nearly the whole city has turned up." He waved at some people as they screamed about him having a long life and lots of heirs to ensure that Leon or Tooru will never become King (much to the chagrin of Leon).

Doremi looked across to Akatsuki's three brothers who were sitting opposite her, "What's wrong, Prince Leon?"

"Oh, you wouldn't understand," Leon said, with an eye roll, "Everyone's opposed to me becoming King; even my father. It's not like I've been King before. How can they know what I'm going to do?"

"It's because you're Tooru's twin… everyone's worried what would happen…" Doremi said cautiously. Akatsuki put a hand on her arm, as if to stop her.

Tooru snorted, "They're only worried because they know that I'm so much stronger than him. I even have a bigger army. They can't accept the fact that _I_ would be King."

Doremi opened her mouth to argue, but Akatsuki stopped her. She glanced at Fujio who looked out of the carriage at the waving people. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. Always pushed down by his brothers, simply because they're older than him. The world is cruel.

* * *

 **Osaka Castle  
24 June 073**

* * *

Akatsuki sat on his large, velvet covered chair; a slightly smaller one next to him with Doremi seated in it. Next to each of them were smaller chairs of the same size for Leon and Tooru, being heirs to the throne. They were, however, empty.

"Your Majesty, where are your brothers, Prince Leon and Prince Tooru?" Doremi inquired

"Leon is off flirting with the ladies of court I assume, and that is quite annoying, since I have a lady here that I wish for him to marry. I'm not sure about Tooru. He's probably off somewhere building up his ego. I swear that boy has an ego the size of a planet." Akatsuki said.

"And Prince Fujio?"

Akatsuki smiled, "I found him a while ago. He appears to be talking with your maid, Duchess Fujiwara."

Doremi looked over to the spot where Akatsuki had his eyes fixed, and found Prince Fujio talking with Hazuki… she thought they looked quite cute together; their orange robes complemented each other nicely.

"That's sweet." Doremi said.

"It is. They should marry. Duchess Fujiwara is of a high rank… it would do him good."

Doremi was about to ask Akatsuki who he wished for Leon to be betrothed to, when she was interrupted by a servant.

"Your Majesty, the Princess of Albany is here."

"Show her to me, please." Akatsuki said.

The servant bowed and hurried off, coming back a few moments later with a blonde girl.

At a first glance, she was quite beautiful. Her eyes were pale green, and the hair that snuck out of her headdress was bright blonde. Her gown was made of layers of yellow and orange fabric. She definitely looked like a Princess.

She curtsied low, "Your Majesty. It is truly an honour to be in your presence."

"You may rise," Akatsuki said, "As you know, from the letter I sent your parents, I have an offer of a betrothal."

The Princess nodded, "I am aware. Whom do you wish for me to marry?"

"My brother, Prince Leon of Kyoto." Akatsuki turned to a servant standing close by, "Go and fetch the Prince of Kyoto."

He bowed, "Right away, sire."

A few moments later, the servant brought Leon back, having managed to pry him away from some Viscountesses.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Leon asked, trying to sound formal.

It didn't work for him.

"I have a marriage suggestion for you, Leon: The eldest daughter of the King and Queen of Albany."

Leon's eyebrows rose and he turned to the blonde next to him, "I'm guessing that is you?"

"Y-yes, Your Grace." The Princess replied.

"Well. Do tell me your name." Leon said.

"Momoko."

* * *

 **A/N: HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! How do you feel about that xD. Now all of the FLAT4 are introduced… Aiko will be in the next chapter.**

 **Momoko is the Princess of Albany because the capital of New York is Albany, and because it sounded cool. I DON'T SUPPORT MOMOKO/LEON, DON'T FREAK OUT.**

 **Hazuki is referred to 'Duchess Fujiwara' because Duchess is of a higher rank than Countess, and she doesn't particularly like being referred to as a Lady.**


	4. The New Girl

**A/N: So, my beta PippElulu (THANKS BRUH) said I'm rushing chapters a little… I will certaintly be fixing that when I go through and clean up this story when it is finished.**

 **Jeffery Mewtamer: I checked, and, if I go by English Peerage, then the feminine equivalent to an Earl is a Countess, so I've decided to just go by that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The New Girl  
Osaka Castle  
27 June 073**

* * *

Leon sat as his desk in his bedchamber, looking at the portrait miniature of Princess Momoko that Akatsuki had ordered to be done. He sighed; he didn't know if he wanted to marry her or not. However, he knew that Akatsuki would be pleased by it, and, although he didn't show it much, Leon wanted what was best for his brother. As he looked at the portrait, he couldn't help but feel enchanted by her: Her hair was golden and her eyes shone with happiness. He started to wonder if he should actually do it. It's not every day that the King suggests a marriage between you and a Princess.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a knock on the door. Leon turned in his chair as it opened.

"Your Grace, we are about to depart for the King's wedding. Are you ready?" Leon's best friend, and illegitimate brother, Yabu, the Earl of Kawasaki said. Yabu is only a few months younger than Leon, as his father had a mistress while their mother was carrying Leon and his twin brother. Leon's siblings were not especially fond of him, but Leon had a soft spot for him. After all, one can't decide who one is born to.

Leon sighed, "I guess I am." He put the miniature down. It made a small noise as the gold frame touched the table.

"Are you okay?" Yabu asked, stepping closer. He noticed the portrait, "My Goodness, who is that?"

"Princess Momoko of Albany; the King has suggested that I be betrothed to her." Leon said.

"I'd take it," Yabu said, after a moment of silence, "You don't get many Princesses looking like _that_ these days." He was actually quite envious: He would marry the Princess based on looks alone in a heartbeat if he had the chance, and he probably would, if he weren't illegitimate.

"Well, I can't worry about that at the moment; I have to go watch my big brother get married, don't I? Took him long enough! He's nearly twenty-one!" Leon laughed and slapped Yabu on the back. Usually men were around Leon's age when they were married – eighteen.

Yabu laughed in confusion at Leon's sudden mood change. Although, considering it was Leon, he shouldn't be surprised at all.

Yabu walked to the door, "Come on, Your Grace, we mustn't leave everybody waiting. We can discuss the marriage later if you wish."

* * *

 **Osaka Abbey  
27 June 073**

* * *

Everyone sitting in the abbey cheered. The cheering carried on outside the abbey to all the citizens of Osaka standing outside.

Akatsuki and Doremi pulled away from the kiss and turned towards the screaming crowd, Akatsuki's arm around Doremi. Each had a huge smile on their face. Doremi spared a short glance at Poppu, who was sitting with their parents. Poppu looked back with a smile.

Akatsuki and Doremi slowly made their way out of the abbey, and were about to start entering the carriages for the journey back to Osaka Castle, when Doremi's father came up behind her.

"Doremi, my precious daughter."

Doremi turned around and embraced her father, "Oh, Lord Father, are you proud of me?"

Keisuke smiled, "Most proud. I never expected this when your mother delivered you seventeen years ago. You truly have risen to the top, and shall lead yourself and our family to greatness."

It was true; now that Doremi was Queen, Akatsuki would possibly grant Keisuke and his wife, Haruka, with lands and money. No matter who you were, you'd look forward to that.

"Are you coming to court with us, Lord Father? You should join in the celebrations. You can meet the King." She looked over at Akatsuki, who was talking to a few civilian people, a smile on his face.

Keisuke shook his head, "No, my dear. It took your mother and I a while to get here, we would like to get back."

"If you spend the night at court, Lord Father, you can leave tomorrow morning; you will not have to worry about nightfall. Please do so; I would greatly enjoy it if you were there." Doremi said

"Alright," Keisuke agreed, "How do we get to the Castle?"

"We could squeeze you into a carriage," Doremi turned around, "Your Majesty, my parents wish to come to court with the rest of us. Where shall they go for the journey back?"

Akatsuki looked around at the many carriages assembled, "They can go with your sister and the Earl of Kawasaki." He couldn't hide the small look of disgust that flittered across his face when he said the name of his illegitimate brother.

Doremi turned back around to her parents, "Follow me, then," she said, spotting Poppu not to far away. When she reached the carriage, she helped her parents inside. Poppu and Yabu sat facing opposite to Keisuke and Haruka.

Just as Doremi turned to leave, Haruka put her hand on Doremi's arm, "Be careful, my dear. You do not know what he may become. You do not know what he may do to you. You have heard it before, but until you have a son, you will never truly be safe."

She had heard it before; yet, her mother had a point. If Akatsuki died without a son of his own flesh and blood, who knows what Leon and Tooru would do.

"I will be careful, my Lady Mother. I swear to God that I will."

Haruka smiled and nodded at her daughter, and Doremi left to find Akatsuki.

(Line)

About ten minutes later, the carriages started to move, on the way to Osaka Castle. Haruka and Keisuke looked at the gathering people in awe.

"There's so many of them…" Haruka exclaimed.

"Not as many as there were at the coronation, Lady Mother." Poppu pointed out.

"Will you be staying with Doremi, Poppu?" Keisuke asked

"Yes. For the only other lady she knows before coming to court is Duchess Fujiwara, and she only remembers her slightly. I don't want her to be uncomfortable." Poppu replied

Haruka gasped and turned her face from the outside of the carriage to her daughter, "The little Fujiwara girl, the daughter to the Duke and the Countess? She was so sweet. How is she now?"

Poppu was a little surprised that her mother remembered her, "She is well, Lady Mother. She now goes by the title of Duchess Fujiwara, due to her having no brothers for her father to pass his title to."

"I am glad to know she is doing well. She got along so well with Doremi when they were companions…" Haruka sighed wistfully.

Poppu hesitated, "Lady Mother, did I have a companion when I was a small girl?"

"No," Haruka said, "You had Doremi; you already had somebody. Doremi was quite lonely when she was born, and Duchess Fujiwara was lonely too, as her older brother and sister both died when she was an infant."

It was silent for a minute or so, as nobody quite knew how they could continue the conversation. Keisuke, however, changed the topic.

"I take it you are the Earl of Kawasaki?"

Yabu nodded, "I am. And you are Lord Keisuke of Misora?"

"Yes, I am."

"Just Lord? Why not a peerage?" Yabu dared to ask

"The previous King never bothered to give me one, although he did give me title deeds to all land in Misora, and said that I could be the Lord of it all. I hope His Majesty, the current King, will upgrade my title." Keisuke said.

"I hope so too, although, with your daughter as Queen, it would be foolish not to expect it." Yabu grinned.

Keisuke laughed in agreement, "I agree completely!"

Poppu and Haruka looked at each other, having already given up at Keisuke's behaviour. They sighed.

"Lord Kawasaki," Poppu suddenly said to Yabu, "Is it true you're the King's illegitimate brother?"

The smile instantly dropped from Yabu's face. This wasn't a topic he enjoyed, "Yes. And I wish it weren't true every day."

The rest of the trip was a quiet one. Nobody dared to speak after that.

* * *

 **Osaka Castle  
27 June 073**

* * *

Akatsuki led Doremi onto an open space on the 'dance floor' – in reality, it was the open court area adjacent to the dining hall, yet so many people were dancing there, that quite a few had nicknamed it the dance floor. Doremi giggled as Akatsuki twirled her around and danced with her.

"I have to visit your chambers tonight… I trust you know why." Akatsuki said

"No…" Doremi replied, confused.

Akatsuki sighed, "Doremi, it's our wedding night. I'm going to be taken to your bedchamber, no matter what."

"Oh…" Doremi said, realising what he meant. She suddenly felt very nervous.

"Are you okay?" Akatsuki asked, feeling Doremi tense in his arms.

"Yeah, I just wish to sit down… too much dancing."

Akatsuki led Doremi over to her throne so she could watch everyone dance and, of course, sit down, "You don't have to stay," she said, "Go and have fun. I won't be moving."

"…Alright," Akatsuki hesitantly agreed, and walked into the crowd.

Doremi calmed herself down and amused herself by watching others dance and have fun. She soon saw Lady Megumi walking towards her.

"Your Majesty," she said, "Are you well?"

"Most well," Doremi replied. She looked at Megumi's swollen abdomen; she was eight months pregnant, "You're leaving for your confinement, aren't you now?"

Megumi nodded, "I am, but I will be back as soon as my body permits me."

Doremi shook her head, "No, you must make sure your baby is strong and healthy and doing well before you come back. I don't want you to leave a weak babe. I have other ladies, I'll be fine."

Megumi smiled, "You're so generous, Your Majesty. However, I will still come back to court once I know all is well."

"Okay, my dear." Doremi couldn't believe how queenly and polite she sounded. Just two weeks ago, she was throwing mud at Poppu after a storm while screaming about how she'd be lucky to marry a baron. She destroyed a great dress that day.

Megumi curtsied before Doremi and bowed her head, "I shall see you soon, Your Majesty."

Doremi sighed as she watched Megumi walk off. Soon she'd be losing another lady; Hiriko was five months gone with a child also.

Hazuki suddenly caught Doremi's eye. She stood and made her way over to her.

"Duchess Fujiwara, how are you?"

Hazuki curtsied, "I am well. I was just talking to Prince Fujio… he is very sweet."

"I am glad to hear that. The King thought that you two looked quite nice together." Doremi replied.

Hazuki couldn't help but blush. She tried hard to stop the red from growing on her cheeks, but it didn't work. She changed the subject, "There's a lady here who wishes to meet you. I believe she's the daughter to a Lord. I think he's a bit of an odd man in my opinion, but, who knows, she may be different."

"Is she in my chamber now?"

"Yes, she is waiting for you, although I can't say she's in a hurry." Hazuki replied

"Well, let's go anyway. Will you walk with me?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Doremi and Hazuki made their way to Doremi's chambers. They entered the presence chamber and found someone sitting in one of the chairs.

She wore a deep blue gown with green trailing the edges of the fabric. Her hair was left bare without a headdress, it reaching about her elbows, curling slightly at the end. If a woman's hair was down, it suggested virginity, although the fact that it didn't have a headdress with it was a bit odd.

The girl looked up at Doremi's entrance and hopped up and curtsied to the floor, "Your Majesty."

"You may rise."

The girl obeyed and stood, seeing Hazuki for the first time, "Duchess Fujiwara." Hazuki was a well-recognised girl. Hazuki nodded her head in response.

"What is your name?" Doremi asked.

"Lady Aiko Senoo. Daughter to Lord Kouji Senoo, he's a baron, by the way." Aiko quietly laughed to herself, as if the fact that her father was a baron was a surprise.

"A strange man at times, yet quite influential," Hazuki whispered into Doremi's ear.

Doremi nodded, "I hear you want to be one of my ladies?" she sat down; Hazuki and Aiko copied.

Aiko nodded, "I do. I'm hoping that coming to court will give me a higher chance of finding a husband. I don't wish to grow old and bitter."

"That is the only reason?" Doremi asked suspiciously. Isn't she supposed to want to serve her? Not get a husband.

"Oh, well, I want to serve you, of course. I'm a bit lonely back home."

"And where would that be?" Doremi asked

Aiko looked around, "Eh… not too far away, actually. My father is the Baron of a small city here in Osaka."

Doremi didn't quite know how she felt about Aiko, yet, she couldn't turn her down.

"You may be one of my ladies. Come down to the wedding celebrations with the rest of us. I can't leave you here."

Aiko laughed, "Oh, that's a relief. I thought you wouldn't want me."

Doremi looked at her for a second before standing up, which meant Hazuki and Aiko had to do the same. She left, with Hazuki and Aiko still standing in the chamber.

Hazuki eyed the new addition suspiciously.

"What?" Aiko asked

"Don't go causing any trouble."

"How and why will I cause trouble?" Aiko asked, "Don't worry about me. I just wasn't raised quite formal. I hope you can help me change that."

Hazuki made a small noise of acknowledgement and left.

* * *

Doremi was sitting on her throne once again. Prince Leon was sitting next to her and keeping her company. He was talking about the marriage suggestion to Princess Momoko.

"What if I take it and a better suggestion comes up? Then what?"

"But what if you _don't_ take it and then you never get a chance to marry wealthy again." Doremi said.

Leon sighed. He was about to respond when Poppu walked up to them with Hiriko at her side.

They curtsied, "Your Majesty, my dear sister," Poppu greeted, "Are you ready to come to your chambers?"

Doremi paused, "Uh… Yes," she turned to Leon, "It was pleasant speaking with you, Prince Leon, I hope you are able to make a decision soon."

Leon nodded, "It was a pleasure for me also."

Doremi got up and followed Poppu and Hiriko to her bedchamber.

"I'm really nervous," Doremi admitted as Hiriko closed the door. Her ladies were going to prepare her for her and Akatsuki to consummate their marriage.

Hiriko smiled, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. It isn't bad at all. And soon you will conceive an heir. All will be well."

"I hope so."

Hazuki and Aiko helped Doremi out of her heavy gown and into a very pale pink nightgown. It went down to about her knees and slightly showed off her cleavage.

It wasn't that long before Akatsuki entered Doremi's bedchamber. Her ladies bowed their heads and excused themselves. Now it was just Akatsuki and Doremi.

"Hey," Akatsuki said, walking up to Doremi. He sensed her nervousness, "it's okay."

Doremi nodded, "Okay."

They kissed, and as it intensified, Akatsuki led Doremi to her large bed. It was in this moment that she knew she loved Akatsuki – that she was a lucky woman to be with someone she loved, not with someone that would grant her family power, or her his. Sure, he was King, but that wasn't the point. She loved him and he loved her.

And that's all that matters.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I actually didn't know how to end this chapter because I felt that it was getting quite long. I never got to include more stuff with Leon and Momoko… that'll be in the next chapter.**

 **Doremi will be having her 18th birthday soon… And don't worry about legal ages. In Medieval times, girls could be legally married at age 14.**

 **I would've changed the very end of this chapter, however I couldn't think of anything else to put there.**


	5. Rumours

**A/N: Chapter 5! I can't believe that I managed to write four chapters in 12 days. That has to be a new record for me! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I realised that the last one wasn't as long as I thought it was.**

 **Here's another disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OJAMAJO DOREMI, OKAY?**

 **Okay.**

 **I wrote a list of the birthdays of the FLAT4 (And Yabu) on my profile that I have made up. Akatsuki's birthday is this chapter, if you were wondering why.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Rumours  
Kyoto Palace  
12 July 073**

* * *

Doremi sat with her ladies, sewing and talking with others. Doremi herself was sewing a baptismal gown for Hiriko's child whom had yet to be born.

"His Majesty the King will be holding celebrations for his birthday tomorrow, will he not?" Hazuki asked.

"I am unsure, but I do hope he will," Doremi replied. The court had moved back to Kyoto Palace, and Doremi hoped Akatsuki's birthday was one of the reasons why, although the main reason was that while Osaka was nice, Akatsuki favoured Kyoto. It was bigger, and it was where he grew up when he wasn't in Tokyo Castle, as the Prince of Tokyo.

The door opened and a messenger bowed as he stepped in, "Your Majesty, Lady Megumi Hamasaki has delivered of a baby boy. She has sent for me to tell you."

Doremi gasped, "Her and the babe are healthy and well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Lady Megumi is doing very well and the wet nurse says that the boy is a strong one."

Doremi was so relieved. When she was nearly eight, her mother had given birth to a stillborn boy and nearly died. She had seen the struggles of childbirth and would never wish that pain on anybody.

"I am glad. Thank you."

The messenger bowed his head and left, leaving Doremi and her ladies alone once again and in silence.

Aiko was the first one to speak, "Is this her first child?"

"No," Doremi replied, breaking the awkward silence; nobody felt too sure about Aiko after the way she had introduced herself, but she had drastically improved in her behaviour after just a few weeks at court. "She has another son; he's about eighteen months old."

"I see. Does he come to court?"

"No," Doremi said, "He's too young. He stays at Kurashiki Manor."

Aiko nodded in response and continued sewing.

* * *

Aiko walked through the gardens, admiring the greenery surrounding her. She needed to get out of Doremi's hot and stuffy chambers; even when the windows were open, it was still hot. She couldn't wait until autumn when it would cool.

She paused to admire some lavender which was just starting to come into season when she saw another figure sitting off in a courtyard, surrounded by sunflowers. Normally, she wouldn't have been shocked to find another person out here, as there were a lot of people in the Palace; however, she was a bit shocked to find that it was Akatsuki. She cautiously walked forward into the courtyard, not sure if he wanted to be left alone or not.

"Your Majesty," she said with a low curtsey.

Akatsuki looked up at her, "Ah, Lady Senoo, isn't it?"

Aiko nodded in response and Akatsuki gestured for her to sit down. She did, on a wooden bench opposite Akatsuki.

"What is a fine young lady like yourself doing walking around here by your lonesome?" Akatsuki asked her

"I just wished to get away from the stuffy chamber, Your Majesty. May I ask what your reason is for coming out here alone with no guards?" Aiko dared to ask.

"I just needed to come out here for a break. I haven't even been King for a month yet, and already I'm getting stressed out about this all." Akatsuki replied.

"About what all?"

"I wish I could tell you, my Lady, but unfortunately that is all confidential business," Akatsuki said, "Although, I can assure it'll all be sorted soon."

"Well, that's good to hear," Aiko told him, "I'm sure in a few months everything will have calmed down and if you're lucky, the Queen will be carrying a child."

Akatsuki sighed and slouched in the bench, a very un-kingly pose, "I hope so."

Aiko smiled; she loved having an actual conversation with somebody after being stuck with Doremi's ladies for three weeks. Sure, they weren't rude to her, but they weren't all warm and fuzzy either. She could tell they were a bit suspicious after the way she introduced herself. Aiko didn't think it was that bad… she just isn't a formal girl. But she's trying now.

"Well, Your Majesty, the Queen is quite young; she may get pregnant quickly. But if she doesn't, don't fret. You have a long reign ahead of you, I can feel it. You'll have a long time to get heirs."

Akatsuki felt better talking to Aiko; her optimism made him think differently about his life as of current. He stood, and Aiko copied him, as was manner.

"Will you walk with me back to the Palace, my Lady?" he asked, offering his arm.

Aiko nodded in response, "I would love that, Your Majesty," she linked her arm in his and they walked back through the gardens.

"Your Majesty, is it true that it is your birthday tomorrow?" Aiko asked

"It is. However, I do not wish for any celebrations. We have had too many in the last few weeks, in my opinion. I wish to save it for the Queen's birthday at the end of this month," Akatsuki paused, and leaned closer to Aiko, still walking, "But don't tell her that."

Aiko giggled, "Of course I won't, Your Majesty. I never spoil surprises."

They reached the palace and a guard opened a door to let them inside. Akatsuki smiled at Aiko, "Thanks for talking with me, my Lady. I enjoyed being in your presence."

"I did also," Aiko said, as Akatsuki led her inside.

To them, it was just an ordinary visit, a friendly chat, but not to the person they didn't see watching; one little lithe brunette duchess who wasn't going to let it go.

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
13 July 073**

* * *

Hazuki watched as Doremi ran through the Great Hall and up to Akatsuki, wrapping her arms around him and smothering him with kisses, wishing him a very happy birthday. She couldn't help but smile at the sight as their robes appeared to come together as one; red and purple. Unfortunately, the smile dropped as she glanced over at a certain Lady Senoo, who was also watching the pair.

Hazuki remembered what she saw the day previous; Akatsuki and Aiko walking through the gardens. She didn't know what this meant, but she was wary. She had told Poppu, but no one else.

"What do you mean you don't want a celebration?" Doremi whined, "I love parties!"

Akatsuki shook his head, "I'm sorry, Doremi, but I'm too busy right now. I wish that we could, but being King is more than just throwing huge parties every day."

Doremi pouted; an adorable look.

Hazuki glanced over at Aiko again and noticed she was smirking. What on Earth was she smirking about? What did she know? Her suspicion went up.

"Your Majesty!" A voice suddenly called. Everyone turned around to find Leon walking forward with Yabu trailing behind him, acting as a bodyguard.

"Leon!" Akatsuki replied, "How are you, brother?"

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty well," Leon said, semi-formally, "May I speak with you in private?"

"Of course," Akatsuki looked at Doremi, "I'll see you later. And you have permission to visit my chambers tonight."

Doremi went as red as her hair as Akatsuki walked off with his little brother.

"That's the third time this week he's told you that!" Poppu exclaimed in surprise

Doremi giggled a little, trying to hide her embarrassment. She stepped forward, starting to head towards her chamber and tripped on the fabrics of her gown, stumbling. Poppu and Hazuki rushed forward to help her.

Poppu sighed and rolled her eyes, "There's the sister I'm used to. I was wondering how long it'd take."

* * *

"So what is it, brother?" Akatsuki asked, sitting in a chair in his privy chamber.

"It's about the betrothal," Leon replied, sitting in a chair opposite Akatsuki.

Akatsuki's eye lit up. Momoko had gone back to her homeland, but if Leon accepted the betrothal, then he could easily get her to come back.

"You've made a decision?"

"I have," Leon said. He paused, not for dramatic effect, as he usually would, but because he still wasn't entirely sure if he was happy with his decision, "I accept the proposal. I wish to marry Princess Momoko."

Akatsuki gasped, "Really, brother?"

Leon nodded.

Akatsuki smiled, "Oh, I am so glad. I was worried you wouldn't; I thought you might not be ready to commit to that." He had a point; Leon wasn't sure if he could give up his party boy court life and settle down a bit with a wife. However, Leon wasn't a fool; he knew that he could take a mistress if Momoko was with child, or even if she wasn't.

"I'm confident I'd be able to do it," Leon said, "I just hope you are also."

"Of course!" Akatsuki laughed, slapping his brother on the back, "Now I can arrange for the Princess to come here. It shouldn't take long. I would say she'd arrive about a week before your next birthday."

"That's not too far away," Leon said; his and Tooru's birthday was August 7th, "I can't wait for her to arrive."

Akatsuki and Leon bowed their heads at each other and Leon turned and left, Yabu following. Akatsuki was at that moment glad he hadn't noticed him, as it would've ruined his mood.

Akatsuki turned around to his shadow, Youhei. He was always there unless Akatsuki requested to be completely alone and was usually silent and out of earshot. "Come on Youhei, I've got to organise a wedding."

* * *

Hazuki and Poppu sat in one corner of the room in hushed tones. Every so often, they would glance over at Aiko, and she would notice. Everybody noticed this, even Doremi.

"Poppu, Duchess Fujiwara, can I please ask what you two are talking about?" Doremi asked

"It is nothing of importance, Your Majesty," Hazuki said, trying to stop her asking.

"It must be important if you refuse to tell it to the group," Doremi said dryly, "I would love to hear what it is you two are speaking about. Please, do share."

Poppu sighed. Her sister was stubborn and she wouldn't stop until _someone_ told her what Poppu and Hazuki were discussing. "Your Majesty, Duchess Fujiwara says she saw the Lady Senoo walking through the gardens with the King."

Doremi didn't seem disturbed by this. Aiko was an informal country girl, but she wasn't a whore. "And this is a problem?"

"They were alone," Hazuki stammered out, trying to build her case. She didn't want to sound like a spy or a liar, "They were alone and it looked like they kissed."

"That never happened!" Aiko yelled, standing up and throwing her sewing on the floor. Everybody was shocked by the outburst, "Yes, we walked together, but that was only back to the palace. He didn't kiss me; that's ridiculous. The only part of his body that touched me was his hand."

"And when was that?" Hazuki spat. Doremi gave her a shocked look; the tone of voice was one that Hazuki had never used. It sounded like something more Poppu-appropriate when she was really annoyed.

"It was when he walked me back to the palace," Aiko rolled her eyes, "What, do you think he massaged my body or something? I would never do that. The King is a married man and I respect that."

"Sure you do," Hazuki muttered. Nobody else spoke.

Aiko yelled in frustration and stormed out of the chamber. How dare they think of her like that?

"Are you making this up, or is it true?" Doremi asked after a moment of silence

"It is true, Your Majesty. I saw it all." Hazuki said.

Doremi sighed and picked up Aiko's sewing, putting it on the chair, "Well, even if it was, please don't jump to conclusions. Lady Senoo's going through a tough time as it is right now."

"Do you believe they kissed, Your Majesty?" Hazuki asked, ignoring what Doremi just said.

"I believe both my husband and Lady Senoo are experiencing difficult times right now," Doremi said

"Yes, but do you believe they kissed?" Hazuki persisted

Doremi didn't answer. Instead, she walked over to the window and sat down.

"Your Maje-" Hazuki nearly asked again, but her stubbornness was stopped by Poppu, who was shaking her head.

"Leave her," she whispered.

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
20 July 073**

* * *

The last week had been dreadful for Aiko and Doremi. No matter what the two of them said, the rumours Poppu and Hazuki started had spread, and now all of the court knew about it. People now think Akatsuki has already taken a mistress and will follow in the steps of his father; fathering several illegitimate children.

"Where's Lady Senoo?" Hazuki asked with a smirk. It was really mean of her, but she couldn't help but enjoy the rumours.

"She's collecting linen for my bed," Doremi said with an annoyed tone.

The tension in the air was palpable. Megumi was the one who spoke first. Megumi had very recently returned to court leaving her two sons, Kaede and Akatsuki (named after the King) at Kurashiki Manor, her non-court residence. After she arrived, it wasn't long before Hiriko had left for her confinement.

"Your Majesty, may I ask if you have yet skipped a monthly bleeding?"

Doremi shook her head, "I am unsure if I have or not, for my monthly bleedings are not monthly."

"That's quite unfortunate," Megumi said, "Let's hope that we can find other signs that will indicate pregnancy, ne?"

"We will have too," Doremi said

* * *

Aiko made her way back to Doremi's chamber, holding fresh white linen in her arms. She didn't mind doing this job for Doremi, as it got her away from Hazuki for a while. Aiko was about to head up a flight of stairs, when she was stopped by somebody.

"Hey!" the person called, "I've seen you before. You're that girl who everyone thinks is sleeping with the King!"

Aiko rolled her eyes. Not another one. She turned around and found an attractive youth with long blonde hair, "Who are you?"

The person purposely pulled a shocked face, "You don't know me!?" he laughed, "I'm the King's brother, Leon."

Aiko gasped and nearly dropped the linen, "You're Prince Leon?"

Leon nodded and leaned on the hand rail of the staircase, "Yup. That's me."

Aiko was shocked to be talking so casually to the current heir to the throne. Well, one of the heirs. At the moment, the kingdom was divided on which Prince should become King next if Akatsuki were to die without a son – daughters were married off as soon as an opportunity was available. Aiko knew that the next King would be Leon, even without meeting him; he legally was the older twin, and more responsible than his brother, who is drowned in debt.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be doing something, uh… important." Aiko said

Leon chuckled, "I am. Well, I think I am anyway. I'll be getting married in a few weeks, so I'm trying to get with as many ladies as I can while it's still acceptable."

Aiko couldn't help but laugh, "Sounds like fun."

"Indeed."

"Well," Aiko said, "I better get this linen to the Queen. I don't want to keep her waiting."

"See you around," Leon said, stepping out of the way so Aiko could walk up the large staircase. He admirably watched her. It was ladies like her that made him regret his decision to marry. No wonder she was supposedly sleeping with the King.

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
29 July 073**

* * *

Doremi couldn't believe how one event could ruin a whole day.

Hiriko had gone into labour early and delivered a dead daughter, and died soon afterwards. When they received the news, they couldn't believe it. This was supposed to be a happy day. The Princess is arriving and the following day is Doremi's birthday.

"We should call the celebrations off," Doremi said

"That's a ridiculous idea," Megumi said, "If I had died in childbirth, I wouldn't want you to not celebrate the King's birthday. I would want you to be happy."

Doremi sighed, "But it just happened. I don't want to celebrate my birthday or the Princesses arrival anymore."

"The death of one person shouldn't affect the whole court, Your Majesty," Aiko said. The two of them had become quite close due to the rumours; they both knew they were false.

"I guess you guys are right…" Doremi said, "Let's go and meet the Princess then. She will be here in a few hours."

The ladies helped Doremi dress into a rich deep red gown with gold trimmings. She hadn't worn anything like this for a while and it felt very heavy on her. Doremi nearly collapsed under the weight of the heavy gold crown when it was carefully placed on her head by Hazuki. She needed to be a Queen today.

Doremi made her way out of her chamber and down a staircase, finding Akatsuki at the bottom. She linked her arm in his and they made their way out of the castle, with Poppu and Youhei following the two.

"Are you excited to meet the Princess?" Akatsuki asked

Doremi nodded, "I am very eager. I must ask if she will be staying here or if she will move with Prince Leon elsewhere."

"If I get my way, they may move to Tokyo Castle." Akatsuki said

Poppu and Youhei rushed around the pair and opened the large double doors, revealing a pleasant summer breeze. Doremi and Akatsuki stepped outside and saw Leon standing next to a carriage with Yabu, nervously rubbing his palms together.

Akatsuki stepped past his wife and up to his brother, "How are you feeling, brother?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Leon said with a nervous laugh.

"It'll be okay. You won't be alone." Akatsuki said

Yabu helped Leon into the carriage before getting in himself. Akatsuki walked back to Doremi and then over to the other carriage, which was larger. Poppu opened the door and helped Doremi in, while Youhei did the same with Akatsuki before being chivalric and helping Poppu in also. Once they were all in the carriage, Youhei and Poppu sitting opposite Akatsuki and Doremi, they started to move.

"Let's go and meet Princess Momoko!" Akatsuki said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, another cliff-hanger type chapter… Momoko will clearly be in the next chapter, as will Onpu.**

 **I killed off Hiriko because she was in the way and it was just easier. I like Megumi though, so she's staying.**

 **Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!**


	6. Princess Momoko

**A/N: Onpu will finally be in this chapter as well as Momoko.**

 **Since Momoko is the Princess of Albany, anything related to her 'culture' will be described as 'Albanish'**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Princess Momoko  
Kyoto Port, Maizuru  
29 July 073**

* * *

Doremi stepped out of the carriage and looked at the sparkling water; it didn't take long for her to notice a small ship sailing towards the harbour. The design of the ship was one she had never seen before.

She turned to Akatsuki, "My Lord Husband, what design is that boat? It looks quite different to what I am familiar with."

"It's a ship, dear. An Albanish one," Akatsuki replied, amusement in his voice at Doremi's naivety, "Their designs are different to ours. Please do not be surprised when the Princess comes out of the ship wearing a differently designed gown."

"I won't. I am sure it'll look lovely." Doremi assured him as Poppu joined her side.

The ship soon pulled into the port and Akatsuki stepped forward to greet the Princess first.

"Your Highness," he greeted, taking her hand and leading her over to the others while still keeping her at a distance from them, "I trust you had a safe trip?"

"Your Majesty," she curtsied deeply before responding, "I did. Aside from feeling quite ill through some of it, it was pleasant."

"I wish for you to meet my wife, the Queen." Akatsuki turned the Princess around to his red headed partner.

Momoko, once again, curtsied low, "Your Majesty. It is a privilege to meet you. I hope we can talk more soon."

"As do I," Doremi smiled. She didn't see why Akatsuki told her not to act shocked about the Princess's dress; she thought it looked amazing. Momoko wore a pale blue and white gown with a long tail flowing behind it. The neckline scooped low in a curve with silver embroidered on it. The sleeves looked heavy with the amount of layers there were compared to Doremi's gowns, but the Princess held herself with grace, not showing the strain she must feel from wearing the heavy gown along with the pale blue headdress that held her hair in place, letting it cascade down her back while also keeping it off her face. Doremi felt jealous by the attire Momoko wore. She felt like one of the ainu – the unclean – next to her.

"I trust you wish to meet the Prince?" Akatsuki asked

"It's why I'm here, isn't it?" Momoko replied. She didn't sound amused. She just wanted to get on with it; she was here to marry the Prince of Kyoto and that's what she'll do.

"Well, of course!" Akatsuki laughed, trying to ease the tension. He led her over to Doremi and then nodded at a servant to go and fetch Leon.

A few minutes later, the blonde Prince walked through the crowd of people that had come to see their King, Queen, and current heirs, and up to the Princess.

"Princess Momoko," he bowed and kissed her hand, "Such a privilege to be in your presence."

"A pleasure to be in yours also," Momoko replied with a small curtsy.

"Your trip went well?" Leon asked, hiding a smirk when he noticed Akatsuki's gobsmacked expression in his peripheral vision. Leon was never this polite and formal.

Momoko nodded, "The weather did not disrupt the trip, although, I did get sick throughout some of it."

Leon looked legitimately concerned, "And you're alright now?"

Momoko smiled, "Yes, Your Grace. It is only on the water I feel ill."

"The same goes with me, Princess. I don't like travelling via the sea."

Leon looked over his future bride. She looked quite stunning. The pale blue and white of her gown went with her pale skin and made her golden hair more noticeable. Her green eyes were sparkling, although he could see some nervousness in them. He would never have to know what she felt; he would never have to leave his homeland to marry another. Leon couldn't see much through the heavy gown that he was sure was melting her in the summer heat, but he could guess that Momoko had a decent chest and curves. Akatsuki knew how to choose a Princess – and one that spoke Japanese also.

"Are you ready to head back to the Palace, Your Highness?" Leon asked

Momoko nodded and picked up her skirts as Leon gestured over to the carriage. Yabu helped Momoko inside before Leon got in also.

Akatsuki walked over to the ship where a man was checking to make sure it was all well for the journey back.

"Thank you for bringing the Princess, sir." He said.

"You're most welcome," the man replied, "The Princess has two ladies who will be accompanying her now, but some more will be coming next week, along with the rest of the Princesses things and her dowry."

Akatsuki nodded. "I don't want the Princess to be alone in a foreign country. Where are the ladies?"

The man turned around and gave a gesture. Two young ladies, no older than twenty stepped out of the ship and curtsied in front of the King, "Your Majesty."

Akatsuki surveyed the two girls. They both had purple hair around the same length. One girl had darker skin and wore a deep orange gown adorned with jewels while the other had lighter skin and wore a gown that was a combination of light aqua colours with aquamarine gemstones sewn into it. Both ladies were quite beautiful.

"Please state your names." Akatsuki said.

The dark skinned girl spoke first, "I am Elizabeth Brown, daughter to the Duke of Argyle. Most people call me Beth, however."

"I am Onpu Segawa. My father is the Earl of Segawa and took the name as his own."

Akatsuki nodded, "It is lovely to meet you ladies. There is a spare carriage waiting for you. The Earl of Kawasaki will escort you." He nodded to Yabu.

Beth and Onpu rose from their curtsies, their Albanish gowns dragging behind them as they made their way into the carriage.

"You two will be sitting here by yourselves," Yabu said, "I'm sorry about the inconvenience. However, once we arrive at Kyoto Palace, I will be getting you into the palace and out of this weather as soon as possible."

The two ladies smiled, "Thank you,"

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
30 July 073**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Doremi!" Poppu squealed, running into her sister's chamber.

Doremi smiled as she saw her sister behind her through her mirror. She was sitting at her vanity having her hair brushed and braided by Hazuki.

"Hello, and thank you, Poppu."

"Have you received any gifts from anybody yet!?" Poppu asked excitedly.

"I have not yet been awake for an hour, sister. I haven't even seen my husband, the King, yet." Doremi replied calmly.

"Oh…" Poppu said, her face flushing red.

"How is the Princess settling in?" Doremi asked. She nodded her thanks at Hazuki as she finished the braid, curtseyed and left. Poppu sat down in a chair next to Doremi.

"She is doing well. I can tell that she is very scared of being here. It's very likely that she will never see her family again and I cannot begin to imagine what that would be like. Her two ladies are more comfortable and are acting less awkward, however, so I think that is helping her."

"I'm glad," Doremi said in response, "I can remember how nervous I was when I came here to marry Akatsuki, even though I knew him already… At least Princess Momoko was raised as a Princess and not as a commoner."

"We aren't commoners, Doremi." Poppu argued.

"Yes we are," Doremi retorted stubbornly, "Our father has no proper title. He's just 'Lord of Misora'. That isn't even a real title. We grew up in the countryside. We are commoners."

A smile grew on Poppu's lips. "Doremi, our father will be receiving a title."

"He will?" Doremi eyed her sister sceptically.

"Yes. His Majesty told me yesterday that he has decided to make your father the Marquis of Misora. Only Kings, Princes and Dukes can have more power than him, Doremi!"

Doremi gasped, "Oh, wow that is truly wonderful!"

"If it were my birthday, I think that would be the greatest gift I could receive." Poppu sighed wistfully.

"Hang on a second. Where's my present, sister?"

Poppu smiled and, seeing that her sister was fully dressed, grabbed her hand and led her out of her chamber and into the Great Hall.

As soon as she heard the music and saw all the people, she knew it was a party.

"Isn't it too early for a party?" Doremi whispered to her sister, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

Poppu shrugged, "The King really wanted it. You're coming of age, sister. You're eighteen. Why not celebrate _all day_ about it?"

At the mention of the King, Doremi glanced up and saw her husband walking towards her, looking amazing in deep red robes.

She leaped onto him and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday, dear."

When Doremi finally pulled herself away from Akatsuki, he handed her a small box.

Doremi took the box and opened it. Inside was a gold chain with red jewels like rubies and garnets spread across the chain, with a few diamonds. She smiled.

"It's beautiful," she turned around to Poppu behind her and gave her the necklace so she could fasten it around her neck. The rubies appeared darker against her bright pink gown and the diamonds stood out more.

"I'm glad you like it," Akatsuki said with a smile.

Somebody called for Akatsuki, so he bowed his head at his wife and left.

"Are our parents coming?" Doremi asked

"I'm not sure. Enjoy the celebrations either way."

* * *

The day seemed long, yet short at the same time. The dancing that happened all throughout the day tired out everyone at court, and the only way Doremi could get a moment of peace would be by going to her Private Chambers; anywhere else she went, there'd be people. She really enjoyed the day however. Doremi was eighteen now; she was of age. She could make her own decisions. People would regard her as an adult. She was excited for the future.

"Your Majesty," Hazuki said as she entered Doremi's inner chamber. Poppu was the only one with her, "His Majesty the King wishes to see you in private."

"Here?"

Hazuki nodded, causing Poppu to stand, curtsey to her sister, and leave with Hazuki. Akatsuki entered moments later.

"Did you enjoy your day, dear?" Akatsuki asked

Doremi smiled, "It was wonderful. Although, I think I've changed my opinion on parties. I'm so tired."

"I am glad. Although, if you're tired, perhaps I'll visit your chamber tomorrow night instead."

"Perhaps I'm already carrying your child," Doremi said hopefully.

"I hope so."

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
18 August 073**

* * *

"Did you hear?" Aiko asked Doremi as they sat sewing in Doremi's chamber, "They say that Princess Momoko is already with child."

"But she's only been married to the Prince for a month. How could she be with child so quickly?" Doremi asked, surprised.

"She comes from a very fertile family. She has thirteen brothers and sisters."

Doremi sighed, "I've been married to Akatsuki since June. I am not yet with child."

"Your time will come," Aiko said, "You mustn't rush it."

Hazuki suddenly rushed in, excitement all over her face, "The King wishes to betroth me to Prince Fujio!"

"You seem very happy about this," Aiko said. Despite the rumours still being spread about the court, Hazuki could easily tell she was wrong, but was too stubborn to admit it. Aiko, however, would forgive her easily if Hazuki would apologize. Things were still a little awkward, but they were better than they were a few weeks ago.

"Of course I'm happy. Prince Fujio is great!"

Doremi was happy that Hazuki liked Fujio. She knew that Akatsuki was trying to find all of his brothers brides as his father didn't have the time or effort. He would've chosen Hazuki because of her position in the world; if Fujio married Hazuki, he would be Duke of Nagoya and Earl of Chiba, along with still having his own title, the Duke of Osaka. Being a Duke two times over and an Earl is clearly very powerful.

"When shall you be marrying?" Doremi asked

"I am unsure," Hazuki murmured, "I think the King needs to speak to Prince Fujio about it also."

"Well, I hope the marriage does happen. The two of you will do very well together," Doremi said with a smile.

* * *

"You… you want me to marry Lady Hazuki?" Fujio asked

"She prefers the title of Duchess Fujiwara, but yes, I do."

Fujio sat down opposite his eldest brother, "But, why?"

"I need to get Leon and Tooru brides, and I know they'll start complaining if I don't do the same for you. I see how well you and the Duchess get along, so, why not? It'll give you great power."

"I already have great power," Fujio said, "I'm not ready for marriage."

"Brother, please just think about it. Duchess Fujiwara seemed very happy with the idea."

"You told her before you told me?" Fujio asked

"I saw her first," Akatsuki said, remaining calm, unlike his brother, "Please just think about it."

Fujio bowed his head, and left.

* * *

 **Tokyo Castle  
20 August 073**

* * *

After Doremi's birthday, Leon and Momoko moved into what was now Leon's primary non-court residence; Tokyo Castle. Momoko was settling in well, and now had more of her things from Albany with her. The relationship between the two had brightened when Momoko appeared to be with child, which was confirmed by the examination from a midwife.

"Have you thought about what you're going to name your child, Princess?" Onpu asked.

Momoko nodded, "Of course. Although the decision will probably be Leon's, I'm guessing that I won't be able to name sons."

"If you had the choice, what would you name a son?"

"Either way, I'd name my child after my parents: Minori if a girl, and Kenzo if a boy. Leon would probably choose the names of his own parents, though." Momoko replied. She sighed, "I really miss my family."

Onpu hugged Momoko, "I miss mine too."

* * *

 **A/N: You know what, I'm just going to end this chapter here. It's shorter than previous chapters, but I had writer's block, and I got stuck with how to continue. The next chapter will be set a few months ahead because nothing will be happening otherwise.**

 **I hope to include a chapter after this one that occurs before Chapter 07 when I re-write this story. Not now though.**


	7. Christmas Surprise

**A/N: Eh. There's a four month time-skip.**

 **I didn't plan on this chapter happening on Christmas so soon after Christmas… it was just the time I needed.**

 **I'm writing this chapter with a winter setting on a 39** ° **C day. Help me. (102.2** ° **F)**

 **P.S: Reading reviews for previous chapters, I can see that some of you want there to be more LeAi scenes. Wait a few more chapters and there will be.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Christmas Surprise  
Kyoto Palace  
23 December 073**

* * *

 _Brother…_

 _My wife, Princess Momoko has felt her child quicken. We were all very pleased with this event and continue to hope for a healthy child. We will not be joining you for the Christmas festivities. I will be staying here in Tokyo with the Princess, for I do not wish for her to travel in this weather. I have sent you and your wife's gifts along with this letter. I hope you enjoy._

 _Leon._

Akatsuki looked down where the page boy had placed the small package that came with his letter. He folded the letter back up and put it down. "Page!" he called.

A young man walked in wearing the colours of Akatsuki's royal house; burgundy and white, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please fetch me the Queen."

The page bowed his head and left, returning a few minutes later with Doremi, and left the two of them in private.

"What is it?" Doremi asked, making her way over to Akatsuki.

"My brother, Prince Leon, left his Christmas gifts for us. They came in one package, so I thought we may open them together." Akatsuki replied, sitting down.

"Of course," Doremi took a seat next to him.

Akatsuki opened the package, finding two boxes inside. He handed the one with _Doremi_ written in a neat cursive hand on it to Doremi, and brought the one with his own name on it closer to him.

Doremi opened her box. Inside was a thick golden chain necklace with a pink flower on the end and an expensive ring. She smiled and glanced over at Akatsuki, who had received a burgundy cloak with silver embroidery.

"They're lovely. We must send my brother his gift, along with his wife's." Akatsuki said, rising.

Doremi rose, "I shall leave you to it, then, Your Majesty. However, before I go, I ask of you to please order me some more of those expensive pastries I like. I have a craving for them."

Akatsuki smiled, "Of course."

Doremi kissed Akatsuki on the cheek and left, taking her new jewellery with her.

* * *

"Doremi what is that?" Poppu gasped with excitement, joining her sister on the trip back to Doremi's chambers.

Doremi smiled and held up the gifts she received from Leon. Poppu's jealousy was clear on her face, causing Doremi to laugh, "You can wear them sometimes, sister. You've worn practically every piece of clothing or jewellery I own!"

"I have to make sure they fit and are comfortable!" Poppu laughed.

The two of them entered Doremi's chamber and made their way through to the inner part. Nobody else was inside. Nobody was permitted to be in the Queen's inner chambers without the Queen present.

Doremi handed Poppu the jewels and immediately headed over to a chair sitting beside the large fireplace and grabbed the big fur cloak that was draped over it. She wrapped it tight around her.

"You're cold, Doremi?" Poppu asked. She set down the jewels, "It's not too bad today." She checked the window to make sure it was fully shut and added more wood to the fireplace. Doremi sat down in front of it to warm up.

"Today's just been one of those days. I woke up feeling ill and got a headache once that passed. I don't know what it is, probably the weather. It happened yesterday too." Doremi told Poppu nonchalantly.

Poppu sat down opposite her sister, "Perhaps you're with child. When was the last time you bled?"

Doremi shrugged slightly, "I don't know. It has been a while. But then again, it usually is."

Poppu's face filled up with happiness and she leaned forward and grabbed Doremi's hands, "Doremi, you could be with child! You must go and get the midwife and see if it's true."

"We mustn't get too ahead of ourselves, Poppu," Doremi said calmly, thinking of the time where she thought she was pregnant in October.

"Can't you at least be hopeful," Poppu whined, standing up, "What happened? You're way too serious to be the real Doremi."

Doremi sighed, "I'll see the midwife if it'll make you happy."

Poppu smiled and hugged her sister, "It will! I'll get her to come here to court. You can see her tomorrow."

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
24 December 073**

* * *

"I'm sorry to bring you here so incredibly close to Christmas, my Lady, but I believe I may be with child." Doremi said to the midwife.

The midwife pursed her lips. It was the same woman who told Doremi back in October that she wasn't with child. The symptoms were simply a coincidence.

"Well, come on then. Let me examine you." She led Doremi into her inner chambers.

* * *

The midwife exited the chamber, only to find Poppu right in her face, "Is my sister the Queen with child?" she exclaimed.

The midwife stepped back. She was a middle-aged woman with greying hair and a wrinkled face. She had attended Akatsuki's mother at almost all of her pregnancies and births. Poppu's actions didn't surprise her.

"I believe so. It's very early though, any earlier and I wouldn't be able to tell. Take care of her, and don't let her lose the child." She started to leave.

"Wait!" Poppu called, "Aren't you going to stay with the Queen throughout the pregnancy?"

"Of course not, I'd rather be at my home in Chiba right now. I'll come to court in spring. Surely you can keep her safe until then."

" _That was a bit rude,"_ Poppu thought. She entered Doremi's chamber and saw her sister sitting on the end of her four-poster bed.

Doremi looked up at her fourteen-year-old sister, "I'm… I'm with child," she said with tears in her eyes.

Poppu smiled and wrapped her arms around Doremi, "Finally, your day has come. I can finally be an aunt." Doremi laughed at that comment.

"I'll tell Akatsuki tomorrow. This is a true Christmas miracle." Doremi sighed happily.

* * *

Akatsuki was sitting in his privy chamber with Fujio, continuing to organise Fujio and Hazuki's wedding. It took a few months, but Fujio finally agreed to it. Akatsuki wouldn't admit it openly, but Fujio was his favourite brother and he wasn't going to force him into a marriage. Besides, it kept his mind off of finding Tooru a match.

"I'll give you Osaka as your primary non-court residence if you wish. You are the Duke of Osaka, after all." Akatsuki offered.

"Thank you," Fujio said, "And you can of course bring the court to visit sometimes."

"That would be nice," Akatsuki said, "Duchess Fujiwara is at her home in Nagoya right now, but when she returns after Christmastide, we will get her fitted into a wedding gown, and your wedding will happen mid-January. Or we can wait until spring."

Fujio shook his head, "No, brother. Mid-January is fine."

Akatsuki nodded and scribbled something down.

"So, how is Leon going? All is well, I trust?" Fujio asked, trying to start a conversation.

"He is well, yes. I received a letter from him yesterday. The Princess has felt the child quicken." Akatsuki replied.

"Oh, that is such wonderful news!" Fujio said with happiness, "I can't wait for the day where I can experience joy like that!"

"Neither can I," Akatsuki drawled without the emotion that Fujio expressed.

Fujio's smiled dropped and he patted his brother's back, "Don't worry, brother. We are a fertile family, it shan't be long now."

Akatsuki sighed, "But what if Doremi's family isn't? What if she's barren? I can't let Leon and Tooru fight over the crown, and they wouldn't let me hand it to you. I should've married Princess Momoko instead."

Fujio shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous. You are meant to be with Doremi, and the Princess is meant to be with Leon. They are great together."

* * *

 **Tokyo Castle  
24 December 073**

* * *

"Your Grace, are you alright?" Onpu asked, rushing up to Momoko who was sitting on her bed crying.

Momoko shook her head and furiously wiped her eyes, "No… I just saw my husband with a mistress."

"What did you see?" Onpu gasped, sitting down.

"Things that I shouldn't have," Momoko replied dully, "That is no way to treat your wife."

"But you're with child. The midwives say it is bad to engage in intercourse while in that state." Onpu said.

"Leon thought that it didn't apply to him, I guess. He doesn't care about me anymore. He was so nice to me until he found out I was with child. Then he got bored and turned his eyes elsewhere. He doesn't find pregnant women attractive."

Onpu frowned, "Don't let it get you down. He's a young man who used to sleep with every woman at court before he married you. People say he has rights as a Prince to take a mistress while you're with child, but that's absolute rubbish. He'll return to you afterwards."

"I hope so." Momoko replied.

The door opened, and a guard stood aside to allow somebody to walk in. Both ladies glanced over and saw Beth walking in. She curtseyed, "Your Grace."

Onpu jumped up, "It wasn't you, was it!?"

"I'm sorry?" Beth replied with confusion.

"No, it wasn't," Momoko said, grabbing Onpu's arm and sitting her back down.

"May I ask what it was I didn't do?" Beth said.

"The Princess found His Grace with a mistress," Onpu said with disgust showing on her face.

Beth shook her head, "Disgraceful. He doesn't deserve to be the Prince of Kyoto. Not even his twin brother does. The King should make the youngest brother heir. He is much more suited."

"Beth!" Momoko hissed and dragged Beth down into a seat, "You cannot say such things here. We aren't in Albany anymore."

"I wish we were. I hate it here." Beth said.

Onpu nodded, "As do I. The Prince's brother, Tooru, was looking at me as if I were a piece of meat while we were still in Kyoto. How pathetic."

"It's not exactly a pleasant vacation," Momoko muttered, "However, it is my duty to be Leon's wife, as it is your duty to serve me. You must do your duty, no questions asked."

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
25 December 073**

* * *

What was currently of the court sat in the Great Dining Hall eating a great Christmas feast: Many had returned to their homes to celebrate the season. Those who remained either couldn't do so, or had nowhere to go. Akatsuki, being the kind king he was allowed half the servants to eat for the first half of the feast, and then switch them with the second half of the servants afterwards. He didn't want them to be stuck in the kitchen eating the scraps. He wanted them to enjoy the holidays.

Akatsuki sat at the head of one of the long tables that he could barely see the end of. Doremi sat to his left and Tooru to his right. Everybody sat at the table in order of power. The lowliest of servants sat at the very end. He glanced over at Doremi's plate and saw just a few of the sweet expensive pastries she liked on it, "My dear, are you alright?"

Doremi smiled in response, "Yes, Lord Husband. I am just feeling a little ill. However, I still have a strong craving for these pastries," her smile grew, "Would you like to know why?"

"Of course. I care about you and your health."

"I am with child, Your Majesty."

Joy quickly spread over Akatsuki's face, "Really?" He got a nod in response.

Akatsuki shot up from his chair and made a small gesture to stop everyone else from standing. That'd definitely ruin the happy moment. "My wife the Queen is with child! I shall have a child!"

"Bless our sacred Queen!" everyone cried in unison.

Akatsuki sat back down with a huge grin on his face. The hall echoed with cries of happiness from the people sitting at the tables.

Doremi smiled, "I take it you are happy?"

Akatsuki leaned over and kissed his wife, "I couldn't be happier." He kept his face close to hers and whispered: "I swear to you right now that I will not take a single mistress while you are in this state. I shall not be like my father."

Doremi's smile morphed into a beam, "Your Majesty is so kind."

* * *

 **Tokyo Castle  
27 December 073**

* * *

"Lord Kawasaki," Momoko said, stopping Yabu as he made his way out of Leon's chambers.

"Yes, Your Grace?" Yabu said with a bow.

"May I please ask a favour of you?" Momoko asked nervously.

Yabu paused. What could she possibly ask him to do? "Yes, of course, Your Grace."

"I wish for you to speak to the King on my behalf. I caught him with a mistress the other day and I know it is not the first. Please can you try and persuade him to stop. I cannot handle it. He is supposed to respect me as his wife." Momoko murmured.

"I shall do it right now," Yabu replied. He felt a deep sympathy towards this Princess. She seemed so wonderful and kind, yet Leon treated her like nothing. If Momoko hadn't spoken to him now, he wouldn't be surprised if he had gone to speak to Leon about the mistresses by his own good will, with no other influence aside from what he saw in the Princess.

Momoko bowed her head, "Thank you, Lord Kawasaki."

"Yabu," he replied as he kissed her hand. He bowed and left, throwing his cloak around him with a special sort of sass that only Yabu possessed. Momoko couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Leon sat in his chambers with a young girl sitting on his lap. She had fair skin, light blue eyes and bright blonde hair that Leon twirled between his fingers.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and kissed her neck.

"Your Grace!" Leon turned around to see who had just entered. It was Yabu.

"Yes, brother?" Leon replied.

"I wish to speak to you in private," Yabu said, shooting a glare at the blonde woman. She looked down with embarrassment.

"Whatever it is you feel you need to say, brother, you may say it to both me and dear Lady Etsuko." Leon stated with overdone kindness.

"Fine," Yabu sighed hiding the annoyance in his voice. He sat down, "Princess Momoko spoke to me about how you have been seeing many mistresses. She appeared quite distressed and wished for me to ask you to refrain from doing such a thing."

Leon sighed, "Etsuko, I think it would be best if you left."

The girl stood, bowed her head, and left. It was silent for a few moments after the door closed.

"Why does the Princess concern you? She is not your wife. She is mine. And anyway, I have a right to take a mistress if I see it necessary while my wife is with child." Leon told his half-brother.

"That's rubbish," Yabu snapped, "You're overdoing it. I'm sure the Princess would be able to accept it if it is was just once or twice, but walking around the castle showing off your whores isn't doing her or her child any good."

Leon stood up, anger starting to show on his face, "Yabu, you do not control me. I can lie with as many women as I wish and there is nothing you can do."

Yabu sighed, "I am not trying to stop you, Your Grace. I only wish to ask of you to think about what you are doing. You may not be able to sleep with your wife, but you could at least show her respect and _some_ sort of love. If not, the King may start to regret his decision."

"As he should," Leon growled, pacing around the room, "She does nothing to interest me."

"I beg to differ," Yabu argued, "She is a very lovely woman who can do a lot to make you smile. You clearly wouldn't know because you never see her. Farewell, Your Grace." Yabu stood, bowed and left, before Leon could argue.

After a few moments, Leon sighed and sat down, "Page!" The door opened, "Yes, Your Grace?"

"I wish to have a private dinner with the Princess tonight. Please get it prepared."

"Yes, Your Grace."

* * *

"Your Grace," Momoko said with a curtsey as she walked up to Leon who stood in front of a small table.

Leon bowed slightly in response, "Princess," he held out his hand and led her to a chair and sat her down.

"I must admit, Your Grace, I was quite surprised when you said that you wished to dine with me," Momoko stated sincerely.

Leon smiled, sitting down, "Well, Lord Kawasaki suggested it. He said that you spoke to him."

"I did…" Momoko paused for a second, in thought, "Although he said nothing to me about us dining together. In fact… he said that…" Momoko went quiet, "He said you started to scold him."

Leon frowned, "You spoke to Lord Kawasaki after he did so to me?"

"He… he came and spoke to me." Momoko replied, "Is that okay?"

"Of course!" Leon said, "I don't mind at all!" That was a lie. He really did mind.

"I'm glad," Momoko replied with a smile.

"How is my child?" Leon asked.

"Well," Momoko beamed, "Although, I am often disturbed from sleep due to the child always moving in my womb."

"He shall be a strong Prince," Leon grinned.

Momoko didn't suggest that it may be a Princess; she just had to agree with him, "Of course he shall be. Have you been thinking of names for him?"

"Oh, many, my dear, but I must not tell you yet. You must wait until he is born." He reached over and kissed Momoko's hand, "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Your Grace. I can tell that you will name him well."

Leon smiled, "When you return to your chamber you will find a gift from the King and Queen. They have sent them to us."

"Did they like what we sent them?" Momoko asked.

"It appears so. Although, knowing my brother, he'll already have a heap of cloaks just like the one I sent him. The Queen will only wear what you got her when she sees you." Leon said disapprovingly.

Momoko frowned, "I don't think so. The Queen told me in a letter that she loves receiving new jewellery. I think she will wear it often."

"If you say so," Leon said, clearly not caring about what Momoko had to say.

Momoko sighed. Why did he have to make every good thing seem bad?

* * *

 **A/N: WELL THERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN. Look at all of that Leon and Momoko conflict. And that YaMo scene… how sweet… ish…**

 **Fujio and Hazuki's wedding is in the next chapter.**


	8. Wintry Dreams

**A/N: Wow… I'm up to chapter eight. That's unusual for me. Usually I would've deleted the story by now. But I actually am in love with this story and too many people want me to finish it. (I hope)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Wintry Dreams  
Kyoto Palace  
5 January 074**

* * *

"Your Majesty, the King has sent more pastries," Aiko said, walking in with a tray.

Doremi smiled and took one as Aiko set the tray down, "Thank you for bringing them. They seem so much nicer while I am with child. I never enjoyed them this much before."

The door opened and a guard poked his head in, "Your Majesty… uh, Lady Chiba is here."

"Who?" Doremi asked, her face scrunching up in confusion.

The guard's head disappeared and the door opened wider, Hazuki walking in.

"Duchess Fujiwara," Doremi greeted with a smile, "Welcome back to court. Why… why did the guard call you Lady Chiba?"

Hazuki sighed, "May I?" she asked, gesturing to a chair. Doremi nodded and Hazuki sat down.

"Well, you see, I have two reasons for that. The first is that my father, the Duke of Nagoya discovered how people were addressing me and scolded me, saying my title was improper and that I am not a Duchess, but rather the daughter of one. The second reason… my mother died from a fever last week, so my father passed her title of Countess of Chiba onto me. Now I'm Lady Hazuki Fujiwara, Countess of Chiba."

"I'm sorry to hear of the loss of your mother, although I shall also congratulate you on your new title." Doremi said sympathetically.

Hazuki nodded politely, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Aiko stepped forward, "But I believe the King wished for you to see the seamstress so you may have a dress fitted for next week."

"I can't believe it's next week!" Hazuki cried with happiness, her mood doing a complete 180. "Well, not exactly, but nine days!"

Doremi smiled, "You shall now experience the happiness that I felt when I married the King. It is truly wonderful."

Hazuki's face shone with joy, while Poppu and Aiko stood behind them, their expressions rather apathetic. At the present moment, they had no marriage opportunities. Doremi was trying to find a betrothal for her sister, but Akatsuki was too busy to worry about that as of current.

"I guess I had better go and find the seamstress," Hazuki curtseyed, "Majesty. Ladies."

* * *

"Your Majesty, Lady Chiba wishes to stay at court rather than Osaka," Fujio informed his brother as he entered his privy chamber.

Akatsuki glanced up, "Is that so? Hmm, well I guess that's fine. We'll all be heading to Osaka in a few days' time anyway. You can decide then."

Fujio nodded, "Thank you brother. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. I enjoy it when you are around," Akatsuki responded.

"Will Leon be there? You never told me if he decided to come or not," Fujio asked.

"He is," Akatsuki replied, "However, Princess Momoko isn't coming. He refuses to bring her. I assume because of her pregnancy, although my wife is in the same state and she is coming."

"You must remember that your wife is the Queen and the Princess is further along," Fujio pointed out with a bow, "Your Majesty."

"Brother," Akatsuki mumbled as Fujio left, looking back down at the work in front of him.

* * *

 **Tokyo Castle  
10 January 074**

* * *

"Your Grace, must you leave me here? I so wish to come with you." Momoko pleaded.

"I am truly sorry, dear, but I don't want you travelling in this cold weather, especially while you are with child." Leon replied.

"The Queen is with child, is she not? And she is going to the wedding, is she not?" Momoko countered.

Leon rolled his eyes, "She _has_ to go. Don't fret, Princess, Lord Kawasaki will still be here, as will your ladies."

Momoko sighed as Leon walked out of the castle and was hit by the falling snow. _You don't care about me anymore!_ Is what she nearly called out, but instead, she just said, "See you soon, husband."

Leon waved half-heartedly and stepped into the carriage.

"Princess, are you alright?"

Momoko turned around at the familiar voice and found Yabu. She tried to smile, "I guess…"

Yabu stepped forward and tucked Momoko's hand under his arm, "I did try talking to him, Princess. I'm sorry, but he's used to having whatever he wants and not having to be responsible. It's hard for him to adjust to this kind of life."

"Doesn't he realise that it's hard for me too?" Momoko sighed, "I will never see my family again. I have to stay here in a foreign land. There is so many times where I just want to go home."

Yabu paused, "I never truly realised that. Surely you can still write?"

"Of course, but it is not the same as seeing them."

Yabu hesitated before placing his hand on Momoko's arm, "You'll be alright. Trust me; I won't let Leon do this to you."

Momoko smiled and, without thinking, hugged Yabu, "Thank you."

* * *

 **Osaka Castle  
14 January 074**

* * *

Hazuki was helped into her wedding dress by Aiko and Megumi. Doremi was in her own chambers and Poppu was the one attending her. The three of them all felt rather lonely.

"It'll be so lonely if Fujio and I leave court. I need to be around people," Hazuki sighed.

"Don't worry," Aiko said as she smoothed down Hazuki's pale orange skirt, "Prince Leon and his wife seem pleased with where they are at Tokyo Castle. If you move here, many will follow. I will go and get your headdress. I can't see it here, so I assume it wasn't brought in."

Hazuki nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

Aiko had found the headdress – it was still outside in a carriage, neglected as if a poor person owned it – and was heading back to Hazuki. However, on her way, somebody jumped out in front of her.

"Prince Leon!" Aiko yelled, almost dropping the headdress. She set it down beside her, "What are you doing here?"

Leon arched an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"I mean… what are you doing _here_? This is the second time I've 'randomly' run into you. Are you following me?" Aiko asked suspiciously.

Leon laughed, "No, of course not! It was just chance," he stepped closer to the wall and leaned against it, "Perhaps it means something."

"Sure it does," Aiko muttered. She picked up the headdress, "I have to go. Lady Chiba is waiting for me."

"Can we talk later?" Leon asked suddenly.

Aiko paused, "Why? Why would you wish to talk to me?"

Leon shrugged, "I dunno. I just really want to. You seem like a fun person to talk to. You don't act overly formal around people. I like that."

 _Crap,_ Aiko thought, "I'm sorry, Your Grace. I wasn't raised in this type of environment. I usually forget these things."

Leon smiled, "Don't apologize. I'll see you later," he bowed, "My lady."

Aiko stood there with a bewildered look on her face as she tried to figure out what just happened. Leon pretty much just decided himself that he'd see her later, without her input. What did she do to make him think this? Nothing, she concluded, she did nothing. She remembered what the point of the journey was and hurried back to Hazuki.

* * *

"You took your time, Lady Senoo," Hazuki said as Aiko entered, "We were worried that we would have to leave without you."

"I'm sorry, Lady Chiba," Aiko replied, handing the headdress to Megumi, "I had to find the headdress first and then I got stopped by Prince Leon on the way back."

"What did he want?" Hazuki asked as the headdress was placed on her head and she steadied herself underneath its weight.

"He wanted to see me again later. I have no idea why though." Aiko replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Do you want to see him?" Hazuki asked.

Aiko shrugged in reply, "I don't know."

"Well, that doesn't matter right now," Hazuki said, "We're departing for the abbey. Come on, we can't be late getting there."

* * *

 **Tokyo Castle  
14 January 074**

* * *

There was a quiet knock on the door which was followed by a slightly louder creak as the door was opened. Yabu stirred from his sleep when the person at the door said "Lord Kawasaki," and was disappointed that he would have to move from his warm and cosy spot that he had made on his bed. He got over it and rolled over.

Yabu's eyes squinted to help him identify the person at his door in the dim light caused by the warm fire opposite the bed. Yabu's room was small, and only just fitted the fireplace, the bed and a desk in a corner.

"Your Grace?!" Yabu asked with astonishment, realising Momoko was the one who had entered. She didn't respond, and rather walked in and sat in front of the fireplace.

Yabu didn't say anything to her. Instead, he took a moment to admire her. She clearly hadn't stopped to neaten her hair and it hung all tousled down her back. She was nearly hidden in the white baggy nightgown she wore, although the swollen stomach she had from being five months gone with child was visible. Yabu dragged himself back to reality and walked over to where Momoko had sat down.

"What caused you to come here?" Yabu asked.

"I had a bad dream and I couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to wake any of my ladies, so I came here." Momoko replied.

"So you decided to wake me instead?" Yabu said with a small laugh.

"My fire was out," Momoko stated, "I figured yours wouldn't be."

It was at that moment Yabu realised that Momoko was actually shivering. He rushed over to a fur shawl that was sitting on the chair at his desk and wrapped it around Momoko's shoulders. She murmured a thank you and pulled it tighter.

Yabu sat down, "You said you had a bad dream…?"

"Yes." Momoko replied.

"May I ask what happened? In you dream?" Yabu asked slowly.

"I had a difficult delivery of a dead child and then died myself. The Prince didn't seem to care because he was with a mistress. It was horrible."

Yabu shook his head, "That won't happen. Leon cares about you enough to be standing outside your chamber when you give birth.

"Enough?"

"He wouldn't let you die, and he wouldn't be in bed with a mistress while you are in bed delivering a child." Yabu comforted.

"Are you sure?" Momoko asked meekly.

"Yes. Leon is my brother and my best friend."

"He is? I haven't really noticed, I guess." Momoko said.

"He is. Quite ironic, I think. Queen Akemi was carrying Leon and Tooru when my mother became the late King's mistress. I'm only a few months younger than Leon."

"Wow." Momoko whispered.

"My three other brothers don't care for me. My father, the late King, gave me my title and told Akatsuki not to take it away from me. I think he wants to though. Illegitimate siblings aren't usually shown much respect." Yabu said.

"I have two bastard brothers and they're shown great respect. They were born before my father's marriage however. My father is a faithful husband." Momoko stated.

"I would always be a faithful husband," Yabu said solemnly, "I would never cause my wife unhappiness because she thinks I no longer love her. I wouldn't father bastard children that'll be treated the same way I was."

"That's sweet," Momoko smiled.

"It's the truth."

The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments, Momoko gazing into the flames of the fire, Yabu watching her. Eventually, Yabu stood up, "Princess, do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

Momoko shook her head, "It's warm in here. The fire is out in my room and I don't want to wait for it to warm up again."

"You're saying that you want to stay here?" Yabu asked.

Momoko didn't answer and continued to look into the fire.

Yabu smiled and took Momoko's hand and led her over to his bed, "Sleep here tonight, Princess. Take the warm side. I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Momoko asked as Yabu helped her into the bed.

"Yes. It's alright. I'll go and relight the fire for when you go back." Yabu said.

Momoko smiled, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

 **Osaka Castle  
15 January 074**

* * *

"I never knew 'later' meant 'tomorrow'." Aiko snorted as Leon walked up to her.

Leon smirked, "I didn't want to seem too clingy."

"If you say so. What do you want…Your Grace?"

Leon glanced around before stepping closer to Aiko, "Will you be my mistress?"

It took Aiko a few moments to process what Leon had just said, "What? No!"

"Why not?" Leon frowned.

"I'm not going to sleep with you just because you're a Prince. I don't care how special you are. I'm saving my maidenhood and innocence in the bedchamber for when I have a husband." Aiko huffed, her voice rising slightly.

"I appreciate your modesty. I won't force you into something you don't want to do… but you should think about it anyway." Leon replied nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"The families of mistresses are often rewarded with land and money, among other things." Leon answered.

Aiko shook her head, "I'm not becoming a whore just so my family can be rewarded. Farewell, Your Grace."

"Well, that went well," Leon muttered to himself as Aiko stormed off.

* * *

"My lady, what is it?" Hazuki asked Aiko as she stormed in and sat in the corner.

"Prince Leon asked me to be his mistress: As if I would do such a thing." Aiko growled.

"Is that the only reason he wanted to see you?" Hazuki asked her.

"I would assume so. He didn't say anything else after that. I left and he didn't try and stop me. He was saying about how he respected my decision but that I should still think about it: As if I would."

"Perhaps you should think about it. You don't have marriage in the near future and many ladies at court have been a mistress to someone." Hazuki shrugged unsympathetically.

Aiko glared at her, "Just because you're married now, doesn't mean you can shove it in my face."

"I am just trying to help, Aiko."

"Well, you're not. I'm going to see the Queen." Aiko got up and left.

Hazuki sighed and sat down, this was supposed to be about her getting married but nobody seemed to care at all. _How nice_ , she thought, _maybe I should just stay here instead._

* * *

 **A/N: This was a crappy chapter end but I was stuck.**


	9. Locked Away

**A/N: Huge apologies for taking so long to update. I got writer's block for this chapter, and then I needed my computer fixed, and the rest of the time was spent waiting for my beta to do Chapter 10 (If you're reading this... it's okey). But here it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Locked Away  
Tokyo Castle  
12 February 074**

* * *

Momoko sighed as Onpu pulled over the curtains, closing the large chamber in darkness. Her time had come for Momoko to enter her confinement. Now she shall be stuck in her chambers until her child is born; only to be seen by midwives, physicians and her ladies.

"At least it's winter, Princess," Beth said, trying to lighten the mood. "If you had to stay in here in summer, it'd be unbearable."

"I still don't like it, Lady Beth. This never happened back in Albany. My mother was walking through the gardens when her pains started." Momoko responded.

"They're much stricter here, and we have to follow their rules," Onpu stated plainly, "But when you exit this room next, you will have a child in your arms and the Prince shall return to your bed joyfully."

There was a knock on the door and it opened a moment later, revealing Leon. "I will see you in six weeks." He stated simply.

Momoko curtsied, "Your Grace." She didn't know what else to say.

Leon didn't say anything else and left, his footsteps being the only noise in the room.

"One of you please fetch me some paper," Momoko requested after a few moments of silence, "I wish to write to His Majesty the King."

Beth quickly scurried off to get some paper for Momoko while Onpu checked her inkpot to see if it needed to be re-filled.

"Are you alright, Your Grace?" Onpu asked as she sat down.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Momoko replied with slight confusion.

"You're awfully quiet. I thought perhaps something is wrong?"

Momoko shook her head, "I do not see anything worth talking about."

Beth returned and placed the piece of parchment in front of her and Momoko started to write.

 _Your Majesty,  
I write to inform you that I have just entered my confinement. I shall hope that while I deliver my child, the Queen remains safe with hers.  
Princess Momoko._

Onpu glanced over her shoulder, "That's all?"

Momoko silently sealed the letter and handed it to Beth, "I just wanted to write something. I figure my husband will not bother with such a letter."

"Alright…" Onpu said, hiding her concern as she left with the letter.

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
13 February 074**

* * *

"Your Majesty, a letter."

Akatsuki thanked the messenger as he took the letter and broke the familiar seal of Princess Momoko. After reading the letter, he smiled and sat down to write a short reply.

 _Princess,  
Thank you for your thoughts on the Queen. I pray you have a safe delivery; however, I am surprised to hear of this news from you and not my brother, the Prince of Tokyo.  
Akatsuki._

Two days later, he received a reply; only a sentence.

 _He doesn't seem to care._

How could he not care? Akatsuki asked himself. He cared greatly about the health of his own wife, so how could Leon not care about Momoko? And how on earth did he not know about this in general?

 _Princess,  
I am sure Leon cares about you. He is just unsure about what to do; he is used to sleeping with women he won't see the next morning, not remaining with them for life.  
Akatsuki._

It took about a week to receive his reply, again, only one sentence, and not signed.

 _Everybody tells me that; even Lord Kawasaki._

"Lord Kawasaki is a bad influence," Akatsuki murmured to himself, although, if somebody asked him why, he wouldn't have a reason. Akatsuki didn't reply to the last letter sent by Momoko; he had more important things to worry about than Leon's infidelity.

* * *

 **Osaka Castle  
17 February 074**

* * *

Hazuki had almost made the decision to stay at Kyoto Palace with her new husband, but she eventually made up her mind, and she and Fujio are now living in Osaka Castle, with their own small court.

The two of them were enjoying their marriage greatly. Their titles had merged together, making them the Duke and Duchess of Osaka and the Earl and Countess of Chiba.

"Fujio," Hazuki chirped with a smile, "I have great news."

"Yes?" The two of them sat together eating a private lunch. The servants stood around the room out of ear shot, but Hazuki still leaned in closer to her husband and whispered what she said next.

"I'm with child."

Fujio gasped, "Oh, really? That is wonderful! You are certain?"

Hazuki nodded, "I've skipped my bleeding and had a midwife examine me. She says she'll remain here throughout my pregnancy."

"I am glad. I don't want you to come to any harm."

"Do not worry about me husband, I will be alright." Hazuki smiled.

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
20 February 074**

* * *

"Your Majesty, Prince Tooru requests and audience," the guard at the door said as he poked his head in.

"Show him in."

The guard disappeared and Tooru appeared seconds later.

"What is it, brother?"

"Well," Tooru said, making himself comfortable in a chair without permission, causing Akatsuki's expression to morph into one of exasperation. "I can't help but notice that you seem to be marrying off all your… brothers… to eligible women. What about me? Are there none left?"

"It's not like that, Tooru," Akatsuki said with a small eye roll, "I just do not have one I think will suit you well yet. I am open to your suggestions, however."

"I'll keep my eyes open." Tooru muttered.

"Thanks," Akatsuki replied sarcastically, "Was that all?"

Tooru shrugged, "Seems like it. How's Doremi?"

"The Queen is well. The midwife says she'll be returning in early April. She is a lovely woman, however age is getting to her, and the weather is not good for her. Doremi understands."

"Good. I'm sure you're excited about having a child."

Akatsuki smiled, "I sure am. Doremi is too."

Tooru stood up, "Well, I guess that's all then. I was serious when I said I'd keep my eyes open, by the way."

"If you say so," Akatsuki said. He watched as Tooru bowed his head and left the room.

* * *

 **Tokyo Castle  
21 February 074**

* * *

"When did the midwife say my baby was due?" Momoko asked.

"Late March, early April," Beth responded.

Momoko sighed and made her way over to the window and, against her better judgement, opened the curtain, frost covering the outside sill edges. Everything glittered white from the snow. "I have only been in here for a week, and already I hate it. April is so far away…"

"The time will come eventually," Onpu said conformingly, "And when it does, spring will be here."

"How I long for spring…" Momoko said wistfully, leaning her head against the window.

There was a quiet tap on the door and Beth rushed to see who it was. When Beth saw who it was – one of Leon's messengers – she slid out of the room and closed the door.

"Who do you think it was?" Onpu asked.

Momoko shrugged slightly in response, "A man, that's for sure."

Beth returned a few moments later, "That was a messenger of the Prince. He said that Lady Chiba is with child."

Momoko's mood rose slightly, "I am so pleased for her. Prince Fujio shall have a child."

"The Royal Family is expanding, that's for sure." Beth chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N: And… that's chapter nine. Shorter than previous chapters, I know, but I was stuck. I'm pleased I finally finished this, because… stuff's happening next chapter.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 10.**


	10. The Lost Prince

**A/N: Chapter 10. I've wanted to write this for a while.**

 **And when I say 'get dressed', chill. He was wearing linen.**

 **I used a new term this chapter; 'apartments'. Just another word for chambers.**

 ***Laughs* It's April 2nd and the first date in this chapter is April 2nd. I didn't plan on that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – The Lost Prince  
Tokyo Castle  
02 April 074**

* * *

"Your Grace!" Onpu exclaimed, running into Leon's chamber, "The Princess is having her child!"

"What?" Leon mumbled, waking up and hoisting himself onto his elbow. It was about 2AM, a time that everybody could agree was a horrible time for childbirth.

"Princess Momoko has started having her pains. The midwife believes her child will be born soon." This time, Onpu spoke more calmly.

Leon gasped, "She is?" He stood up, "Go and find out what is happening."

Onpu curtsied and left, leaving Leon in his chamber to get dressed. As soon as he deemed himself decent enough, he rushed out of his room and to the entrance of Momoko's outer chambers. He found his half-brother, Yabu standing there.

Yabu smirked, "I knew you cared enough to be here."

"Of course I do." He retorted, looking affronted, "She's carrying my child, and childbirth can be dangerous. I can't just leave her alone."

Yabu looked at the closed doors in front of him. It was silent inside Momoko's chambers. "She worried that you would be with a mistress. Obviously, it's an awful time for that."

"No kidding," Leon muttered. "You're talking to her far too much. Why?"

"That's where you are incorrect, brother; I haven't spoken to the Princess since before her confinement." Yabu corrected.

"No man has," Leon remarked with an annoyed tone. He decided to drop the topic; this wasn't the time, "Do you know how long it will take?"

"The midwife said a few hours at least."

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Leon groaned, grabbing a chair.

"Looks like we'll have to," Yabu commented, taking a chair also.

* * *

It had been a good four hours. At about 3AM, cries of pain from Momoko could be heard by Leon and Yabu, and as time went on, the cries got worse and worse.

"This is horrible; I cannot bear it," Leon said as a scream could be heard.

"She'll be alright," Yabu murmured.

"I hope so…"

At that moment, the sound of a baby's cry was heard. Moments later, Onpu opened the door.

"Your Grace, you have a healthy Prince!"

A huge smile erupted on Leon's face and he leapt out of the chair and passed Onpu, into Momoko's chamber. The midwifes were changing sheets stained with blood and carrying them out of the room, all curtseying as they passed Leon.

Momoko didn't notice Leon enter the room; her eyes were fixed on the newborn baby in her arms. He was the spitting image of his father; his eyes were a light-ish blue and his hair was bright blonde. She gently stroked his face and he gurgled.

"He is beautiful," Leon said suddenly, causing Momoko to jump.

"…Were you out there the whole time?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. From the moment Lady Onpu woke me up."

Momoko smiled, "What do you want to name him? I thought as a son you would pick his name."

"I already had a name picked out; Hikotaro."

"That is not a name I expected…" Momoko said honestly.

"Do you like it?" Leon asked.

Momoko nodded; her eyes still on her son, "I do."

The little Prince yawned, "Hello, Hikotaro," Leon whispered.

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
03 April 074**

* * *

 _Brother,  
I am overjoyed to tell you that my wife has safely delivered a son we have named Hikotaro. I trust you will organise him a christening fit for a Prince?  
Leon._

Akatsuki laughed, of course Leon would expect him to organise the christening.

Secretly, however, he was envious. Doremi was having a difficult pregnancy, and the midwife wouldn't arrive for a few more days – which was ridiculous since there should always be a midwife at court. Leon and Momoko had been married for ten months – if Doremi had gotten pregnant as quickly as Momoko did, they would have a child now, quite possibly a son. He wasn't mad at her for not falling pregnant straight away, but he couldn't help but be jealous of his brother, faithless in his marriage, who already had a son after less than a year of marriage. Akatsuki hoped every day that Doremi would bear a healthy son in a few months that could stop the threat of the twins usurping each other if he suddenly died.

He headed over to Doremi's apartments to tell her of the news.

"Hello, wife," he greeted with a smile.

Doremi looked up from her sewing and smiled at the sight of her husband, "Akatsuki."

"I have some news; Princess Momoko has given birth to a son."

Doremi smile grew greater, "I am happy for her. What was he named? Did Leon name him Katsu, after your father?"

"Surprisingly not; he was named Hikotaro. That's alright however, when we have a son, we'll name him after my father."

"That should be very soon," Doremi said, "I think the midwife said September when she confirmed it, but I cannot be sure until she arrives later this week… autumn for sure."

"Did you sleep well last night?" Akatsuki asked.

"I suppose; I only woke up once."

Akatsuki felt pity for his wife, suffering through her pregnancy, "It'll be alright dear, for soon you will have a child."

Doremi smiled, "I know."

She watched her husband bow to her slightly and exit the room, nodding his head at Megumi, Aiko and Poppu as he passed, who were standing to obey protocol. As soon as he was no longer in the chamber, they sat down.

"Isn't that sweet, Doremi?" Poppu said with happiness, "You have a nephew!"

Doremi nodded her face not showing the same joy as Poppu's, "It is. I cannot wait to meet him."

Megumi frowned, "Your Majesty, you must not feel jealous, remember how I told you negative emotions may harm your unborn child?" With no midwife around and Megumi being the only woman Doremi knew with children at court, she took the motherly role of helping Doremi through her pregnancy.

"I'm not jealous," Doremi lied.

"I hope not; if you deliver a deformed child, many may think you are a witch." Megumi said.

* * *

 **Tokyo Castle  
03 April 074**

* * *

"The King says the christening will take place in three days at Osaka Abbey. Fujio says he'll house the court during that time," Leon told his wife as they sat together having a private dinner in Momoko's apartments.

"What did he write to you about Taro?" Momoko asked. It didn't take her long to come up with a nickname for her son.

"He said that he was pleased to hear of such great news. He cannot wait for the christening where he can meet him."

"He is a beautiful baby…" Momoko smiled, "The wet nurse told me she hasn't cared for a stronger infant. I sent a letter to my mother about him this morning. I hope a portrait can be done soon, my parents must see our child."

Leon gently placed her hand on Momoko's, "Eventually we shall dear, probably when he is a few months old."

"I just love him so much…"

Leon internally groaned. Their child had been out of her womb for only 36 hours and already he's heard enough about him. It's all she talks about now.

"I do too, dear."

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
04 April 074**

* * *

Doremi placed her sewing back on her lap and rested her head against the back of her chair, closing her eyes.

"Poppu, could you please open a window? I could really use some fresh air."

"Another headache, Your Majesty?" Aiko asked. Doremi nodded in response.

"Would you like me to find a physician?"

"No, Lady Aiko, that's quite alright." She took a deep breath and picked up her sewing, finishing a stitch.

"Lady Megumi, do you know why this keeps happening?" Poppu asked.

Megumi shook her head, "No, unfortunately. You would have to ask the midwife."

"I cannot wait for when she will arri—" Doremi was cut off as she felt a slight movement in her abdomen.

"What is it?" Poppu asked.

"I… I think I just felt my child quicken…" Excitement filled Doremi's face, "That's a good sign, isn't it, Lady Megumi?"

"Yes… but… my children never quickened that early…" Megumi said uncertainly.

"Perhaps my child is more active…?" Before anybody could respond, a sharp pain filled Doremi's abdomen. The unexpectedness caused her to grab the arms of the chair she was sitting on.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Aiko asked.

"Poppu, unlace my gown," Doremi commanded as she stood up slowly, not responding to Aiko's question. Poppu rushed over to do as her sister asked.

"What is it, sister?" Poppu whispered into her sister's ear.

"I think I'm bleeding," Doremi murmured back with a calm seriousness.

Poppu kept her face straight as she helped Doremi get her gown off and knelt down to pick it up. As she did, Doremi's fears were confirmed.

"You are; it's on your linen," Poppu whispered before leaving the room with the gown, calling, "One of you two get a physician," to Aiko and Megumi as she left.

"I will," Megumi said, picking up on what was happening, "Lady Aiko, stay here with the Queen."

"Wait, what's going on?" Aiko asked. She turned her head to Doremi, who was looking over her shoulder to see behind herself in the mirror. On her bright white linen was a small mark of blood, "Oh, my God." Aiko said with realisation.

Doremi turned around to Aiko with tears forming in her eyes, "My child." She looked down and saw a small drop of blood trailing down the inside of her left leg, "Lady Aiko, what do I do?"

Aiko couldn't form a coherent thought with the panic that rushed through her, "Uh… just… hop into bed."

Doremi slowly walked over to her large bed and sat down gingerly before shifting herself so she rested against her pillows.

Poppu walked back into the room carrying some cloths, "No, Doremi, lay on this."

"Where's Megumi?" Doremi asked quietly.

"I didn't see her," Poppu replied, "She'll be here soon, don't worry."

"Somebody needs to tell the King," Doremi squeezed her eyes shut as another pain hit her.

Poppu shook her head, "I'll go and tell him after, it's alright."

"No, I'll go and tell him," Aiko said as she left the room, a moment later, she poked her head back in, "Lady Megumi is coming with a physician."

* * *

"Your Majesty, one of the Queen's maids wishes to speak with you."

Akatsuki glanced up from his desk to see the page standing at the door, "Show her in." He smiled when he saw Aiko enter, "Lady Aiko, what can I do for you?" His smile dropped when he saw her grave expression.

"What's wrong? Is it the Queen?"

Aiko nodded slightly, "She's… she's bleeding."

Akatsuki felt a pang in his chest, "She is?"

"Yes, and she's experiencing pains. Lady Megumi found a physician, she's there now."

He stood up, "I have to see how she is."

"But, Your Majesty, I thought men could not be present during… female events such as this…" Aiko said uncertainly.

"I don't care." He headed further into his chambers and through the door that linked the King's and Queen's chambers. Aiko quickly followed him through the dark tunnel.

Akatsuki opened the other door and Doremi gasped when she saw him, "Akatsuki, I thought you cannot be here!"

He shook his head and rushed over to Doremi, "Are you alright?"

"No," Doremi said with tears in her eyes.

"Will the child live?" Akatsuki asked desperately.

The physician hesitated, "I don't believe so, Your Majesty."

Moments later the physician gathered up the bloody cloths and rose from her crouched position, "Somebody get her changed," she ordered, causing Aiko to rush out to find another linen shift.

The physician looked at Doremi, "Do you wish for me to bury the foetus, Your Majesty?"

"Yes," Doremi replied quietly, "Can you identify its sex?"

She wrapped another cloth around the ones in her arms, "Yes; a boy."

It was silent in the chamber as the physician curtsied and left the room, which slightly smelt of blood. Akatsuki sat down next to Doremi and wrapped his arms around her.

"A boy…" she whispered, dumbfounded. She leaned her head on Akatsuki's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Akatsuki had no words; he had lost the boy he could've called his heir.

* * *

 **Osaka Abbey  
06 April 074**

* * *

On the fifth, the court had travelled to Osaka Castle, Doremi forced to go due to her position as Queen. She would've much rather stay in her chambers, in her bed, the windows closed, curtains pulled shut, where she could sit and cry and not have to worry about the responsibilities of the outside world. She desperately didn't want to go to Hikotaro's christening; she felt like Leon and Momoko would be showing off their healthy newborn child – a son at that, when all she had was her dead one in the ground. There was no point in arguing to Akatsuki about it, he was suffering a loss too, and, besides, she was one of Hikotaro's godmothers, she _had_ to attend.

When Fujio welcomed the court into the Castle, it didn't take long for him to find out the news of Doremi's loss. He told her she may excuse herself from the courtly activities and stay in Hazuki's chamber, but she refused, hiding her emotions, just as Akatsuki was doing.

The next day rolled around and everyone made their way to the court for the christening. As they were leaving, Tooru sought out Akatsuki.

"Hey, Akatsuki," he said, "I told you I'd keep my eyes open."

Akatsuki sighed, "Who did you find?"

Tooru smirked, "One of the Princess's maids; Lady Onpu. I spoke to her. She didn't really like me, but… everyone seems to like me eventually," he shrugged as if he couldn't help his apparent charisma.

"Sure they do," Akatsuki murmured with an eye roll.

"I hope the Queen gets pregnant fast," Tooru said suddenly, "I mean, Leon has a kid, Fujio's expecting one and," he chuckled slightly, "And I see a marriage in my future. The King can't be the last of the bros to have a child, can he? That sort of goes against the whole… thing…"

Akatsuki had to restrain himself from hitting his brother, "Oh really?" was all he said.

"Yeah," Tooru said with a nod before walking off. Same obnoxious apathetic Tooru he's always been. Even so, Akatsuki noted who Onpu was and decided to look into it later.

As the court prepared to return to Kyoto, Akatsuki had a quick word with his favourite brother.

"This family is full of drama. I hope you and Lady Chiba can live in peace without experiencing some of it also."

"Everything will settle soon," Fujio said, "Give it a few years and life will be calm. Years may sound like a long time, but you cannot expect these things to settle in a few months, can you?"

Akatsuki shook his head, "Certainly not," he said, thinking of Doremi's miscarriage. It'd take him a long time to fully recover from that; he couldn't imagine how she was feeling.

Fujio's expression softened as he saw the pain in Akatsuki's eyes, "It'll be alright, brother. Even the most fertile of women can lose a child."

Akatsuki nodded slightly, "I know. It's just very hard…"

"Time is the best healer," Fujio replied before being called away by another person. He bowed, "Brother."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, double digit chapters. I didn't even realise how ironic Megumi's witch-line was until the day after I wrote it. Go me.**

 **This chapter probably could've been longer but… I couldn't think of anything else to write right now.**


	11. Lady Governess

**A/N: So sorry for slow updates… I can't really blame school because I have like… no homework… I'm just really lazy and either have no effort, writer's block, or forget.**

 **I really want to finish this story, I hope to eventually.**

 **I forgot to say, but Hikotaro means something like 'son of the handsome young man' so I HAD to use it.**

 **I would've extended this chapter, but I didn't want to make too many things happen and make it go astray from what the title of the chapter is. You'll just have to wait until Chapter 12.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Lady Governess  
Tokyo Castle  
13 April 074**

* * *

Momoko was making her way into the nursery to see her son. As she entered the room, she saw a figure standing over little Taro's cot, causing her to panic for a moment until she realised it was Yabu.

"Lord Kawasaki? How come you're here?" she asked, sitting down.

"I wished to see my nephew, Your Grace."

"I love him so much," Momoko smiled, "I cannot bear to be away from him."

"He is quite an attractive Prince; I think he will resemble his father greatly as he grows."

Hikotaro started to rouse from his sleep and Momoko stood to pick him up. The cries that started to form drifted as she held him close.

"I hope you remain a close parent to your children. Many royal children never get to see their parents. I was lucky, being half royal; I was very close with my mother." Yabu said.

"Taro is the most important thing to me, I will always be close with him," she turned towards the door, "I'm taking him with me."

Yabu nodded and watched Momoko leave the room.

As she headed back to her chamber, she found Leon, "Wife. May I speak with you?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"I wish to tell you that I have appointed Hikotaro's governess."

"Governess?" Momoko asked.

Leon nodded, "Yes, governess. She'll be here sometime this week."

"Can… can I know who it is?"

"Lady Aiko Senoo," Leon said plainly. "Wife," he nodded his head before gently ruffling his son's hair and leaving.

"I do not even know who that is…" Momoko whispered to the baby she held, "How can I trust her to take care of such a precious creature like you?"

* * *

Onpu entered Momoko's chamber, a letter in her hand and a furious look on her face.

"Lady Onpu, what is the matter?" Momoko asked.

"The King has requested that I marry his brother, Prince Tooru, and he said he approves of the match… as if I would want to marry such a man!" Onpu snapped.

"Let me see the letter," Momoko said, reaching for the parchment in her hand.

A grimace formed as she read through the neat hand of Akatsuki, "It doesn't sound like you get a choice. I thought the King was much better than that."

"You didn't get a choice either," Beth pointed out.

"I guess you're right…" Momoko mumbled, "It is still a horrible thing to do… I shall send His Majesty a letter."

"No!" Onpu said with sudden panic, "Why do you want to? You don't have to!" She recovered herself and cleared her throat, "Your Grace."

"If you wish for me not to, then I won't."

Onpu nodded, "I wish not to upset the King."

"What is so horrible about Prince Tooru, may I ask?" Beth inquired.

"Both Lord Kawasaki and my Lord Husband told me he is very inconsiderate… egotistical…"

"I fear what might happen to me as his wife…" Onpu said quietly.

Silence erupted in the chamber until Momoko spoke, changing the topic.

"Leon says Taro will have a governess."

"I am not surprised; most royal children will have a governess," Beth said, "Hopefully His Grace chose one well suited to your son; one with experience, with her own children, already grown."

"I cannot see why he would choose anyone else."

"Then you mustn't fret, Your Grace, your son will be okay." Beth said comfortingly.

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
14 April 074**

* * *

"His Majesty, the King!" the herald called to the crowd gathered at court. They parted and knelt close to the floor as Akatsuki made his way through, nodding to his left and right at the people on either side. He reached the end and bowed to the man in front of him, the Albanish Ambassador, "Excellency,"

"Your Majesty," he said with a bow in return, "An honour to be in your presence, as always." He glanced around, "Where is Her Majesty the Queen?"

"Regretfully I must tell you she is in her chambers. She is feeling unwell." Akatsuki said. In point of fact, physically, she was fine. However, Doremi had refused to attend to any courtly duties since the loss of her child, leaving it all to Akatsuki.

"How disappointing," the ambassador said with a slight frown, "I brought Her Majesty a gift."

"Do not worry, Excellency," Akatsuki said, putting on a smile, "I am sure we can still talk about our two marvellous kingdoms. I can have your gift sent to her rooms."

* * *

"Sister, you have a gift from—"

"I don't want it," Doremi interrupted.

"Do you not even want to know what it is, or who it is from?" Poppu asked.

"No."

Poppu sighed and set down the gifts – rich deep pink fabrics to be crafted into gowns – and sat next to her sister, "You are never going to recover if you just sit in here all day, every day."

Doremi remained silent, so Poppu kept going. "You're throwing everything on Akatsuki's shoulders. I'm sure he doesn't want to do anything either, and perhaps he could if you put on a brave face and do something for him."

"I did that at the christening," Doremi murmured, "I hated it."

"Being a Queen isn't all fun and games. And neither is being a woman. You should never be certain of your child surviving birth, or infancy, or surviving in general."

"You are still a maiden, how can you be telling me all these things?"

Poppu thought about her answer, "I'm observant. I can see what other women deal with in marriage. I shall go into my marriage prepared for heartbreak."

Suddenly, the door opened without warning, revealing Akatsuki.

"Lady Poppu, may I please speak with my wife in private?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Poppu dipped a curtsey and hurried out of the chamber.

"Did you see what the Albanish Ambassador sent you?" Akatsuki asked, spotting the fabric.

"No, what is it?" Doremi murmured, looking at the floor in front of her.

"New fabrics for you, from Albany," Akatsuki replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh. Give the Ambassador my thanks."

"No, you can do that yourself," anger started to come through in Akatsuki's voice.

"I don't want to," Doremi said with a slight whine.

Akatsuki took of his cap and ran a hand through his hair, "Doremi it has been two weeks. Whether you like it or not, you are Queen, and you must act in such a way. If you do not return to court soon, people will think you're ill with childbed fever; some already do. The sooner you return to court, the sooner things can return to normal. And the sooner you can conceive another child."

"I don't want to replace him," Doremi murmured, "I want my child back."

"You cannot have everything, Doremi," Akatsuki snapped, "Be grateful you're still alive."

Akatsuki stood looking at his wife for a few moments. Her hair was took on the appearance of not being washed for a while and was lazily pulled back in the type of way that will just keep it off her face. She wore a nightgown with a pale pink robe thrown over the top. He didn't bother with any gestures of courtesy before he left.

"Ask Poppu to remain outside," Doremi said quietly.

Akatsuki didn't answer and shut the door. When Poppu didn't return, Doremi took it as a sign that Akatsuki had listened and done what she asked.

After a few moments, Doremi stood from the plush chair she had been sitting in and went over to open the curtains, letting in the late afternoon light. She took off her robe and set it on a chair as she walked over to the dress Poppu had laid out that morning for her to wear. Doremi had adamantly refused to change, yet Poppu kept the dress there anyway. It was a burgundy colour with cream splashes here and there on the skirts, the colours of Akatsuki's royal house. As Doremi slowly changed into the undergarments, she was grateful it was a front-lacing dress. She didn't want to call Poppu into the room so she could lace her dress, and it would be impossible to do herself if it were a back-lacing dress.

The dress had a limited amount of jewellery on it, only a few rubies and pearls around the edges of the bodice. It wasn't the type of dress a Queen would be expected to wear when seeing an Ambassador, but she figured nobody would care about what she was wearing, as long as she was there. She tightened and tied the laces and tucked them under the bodice so they were hidden. After that was all done, she slowly walked over to her mirror to tackle her hair.

It hadn't been tended to properly for more than a few days and Doremi knew she would need Poppu to yank a thick comb that wouldn't snap through her hair to untangle it, but for now, hiding it under a small cap would do. The white cap took on a pinkish appearance from her red hair underneath as she pinned it in place. In her opinion, she looked like one of the maids that served her, but at least she was presentable.

Doremi exited her chambers and found no one outside them. She expected to find Poppu, waiting to be called in, however, it appeared she had decided instead to join the court. Doremi knew Poppu hated being stuck inside her chambers, but she didn't want to be left alone. Doremi weaved her way through the palace to the main areas of the court. Bright, happy sounding music was being played on flutes and other instruments and many people were dancing. At the head of it all was Akatsuki, an empty chair beside him. The Albanish ambassador sat on the other side of him.

As she slowly headed up to her husband, people parted and bowed or curtseyed in respect for their Queen, although whispers erupted throughout the crowd. She had not been seen for two weeks, and suddenly, here she was.

Doremi reached Akatsuki and dropped into a deep curtsey, "Your Majesty."

Akatsuki kept a straight face, "Wife. I trust you are feeling better?"

Doremi nodded, "I am feeling quite well now, thank you."

Akatsuki gestured to the ambassador seated beside him, "May I present to you the Albanish Ambassador."

Doremi bowed her head to the ambassador, "Excellency. Thank you for my gifts."

"Majesty. I am glad you liked them."

When Doremi sat next to Akatsuki, he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Thank you." Doremi simply smiled back.

* * *

 **Tokyo Castle  
15 April 074**

* * *

Momoko sat in her chambers surrounded by her ladies, holding her son in her arms. Hikotaro made small noises and the ladies all laughed with delight.

Leon suddenly entered the room, "Momoko, the governess is here. Bring Hikotaro."

Momoko quickly rose from her position and smoothed out her skirts with one hand, the other holding Hikotaro. She followed Leon out of the room, filled with nervousness over who her son's governess would be.

They entered the throne room; small compared to Kyoto Palace, and sat down. A servant stepped forward to take Hikotaro, only to be met with refusal by Momoko.

When they were both comfortable, Leon nodded to a guard at the door and he opened it, "The Lady Aiko Senoo, Your Grace."

Aiko walked in wearing a simple pale blue dress, the kind a common woman from the country would wear; the kind she wore before she became a lady at court. Her hair was braided and hidden underneath a small cap of the same colour. Aiko curtseyed, "Your Graces."

"Momoko, dear, this is Lady Aiko. She will care for our son as his governess. She shall handle his servants and his household, manage his tutoring when he comes to schooling age, and will simply care for him when others are not around." Leon explained.

"I shall serve the Prince diligently." Aiko said, rising.

Momoko was shocked at how young the woman before her was. She looked roughly the same age as her, not a woman in her thirties or forties with grown children of her own, like Onpu and Beth had suggested. Her shock led her to act in a plain way, not bothering to act all happy about the situation, which she wasn't. "I care very much for my son, Lady Aiko. His health and well-being are my greatest concerns."

"I understand completely, Your Grace. I shall not fail you."

"Perhaps," Leon said, not wanting this awkward meeting to go any further. Enough had been said, "Lady Aiko could take the Prince to the wet nurse. He is due for a feeding, is he not?"

Momoko pursed her lips, "He is. I was going to take him myself. I am his mother, after all."

Leon forced a laugh, "Yes, dear, but Lady Aiko is his _governess,_ it is her job to handle such matters."

Aiko stepped forward with caution, debating to herself whether or not holding out her arms to take the child would be appropriate. She did slightly. Momoko stood abruptly and gently thrusted the child into her arms, giving her a look that said _if you hurt him I will kill you_ before storming out of the room.

Leon sighed, looking somewhat embarrassed by his wife's actions. He held up a hand to stop Aiko asking what she had done, "It's alright," he said with a shake of his head, "Just go. I'll talk to her." Aiko curtseyed and hurried out of the room, not even knowing where she could find a wet nurse.

Leon's gut instinct told him where Momoko would've gone; the gardens. She loved the gardens, they reminded her of when she was back in Albany. Time and time again she has spoken of bright green gardens she grew up with, adorned with colourful trees and flowers. It was finally starting to get warmer, and Momoko had taken to walking with Hikotaro in the gardens whenever possible.

He stepped outside, a light breeze in the air. He walked along the main pathway, blooming flowers on either side of him. Looking to his right into one of the courtyards, he saw Momoko sitting on the small bench, her headdress sitting beside her, blonde hair braided down her back.

Sensing his presence, she looked up to see Leon leaning against the frame for the gate, which was, of course, open. She looked back down, playing with the fabric of her dress.

"What was that about?" Leon asked, annoyed, "You just met her and already you hate her."

"I never said I hate her," Momoko said with a calm tone, "I just do not trust her."

"And why is that? I trust her."

"Why, has she been in your bed?" Momoko snapped. Her voice calmed slightly as she continued to speak, "Look, I just met her, and yet I am expected to let her care for _my_ son. I at least thought that she would be old enough to have her own grown children. She is the same age as me! Is she even married?"

"No. However, I trust her, so therefore, you shall also. Get over it. This is Japan, and it is custom for Princes and Princesses here to have governesses. I don't know how you did it back in Albany, and I don't care. You aren't there anymore. Deal with it." Leon left without letting Momoko saying anything more, slamming the gate shut behind him.

Anger filled Momoko and she had to stop herself from throwing her headdress at the gate. How dare he speak to her like that? Hikotaro was her son, and she had a right to care for him and have a say in who else was to also. She didn't trust Aiko in the least. Just the sight of her made Momoko want to grab her child and get away from her. The reason as to why Aiko was his governess was obvious; Leon wanted her as a mistress, and it was the easiest way to get to her. Momoko was shocked that he would use her son as a means to be unfaithful in their marriage. Then again, it was Leon; he would do anything to get a mistress.

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
18 April 074**

* * *

Doremi had just been checked by a physician to make sure she was still recovering well – she was – and sat by the window, resuming her sewing. The last few days had been better than expected. Joining in with courtly activities had helped her. The physician has said she can return to her marital duties in a matter of weeks, and that her body is quickly returning to normal. She may not be recovering mentally as quickly as she is physically, but she can feel a change. She took faith in the idea that she lost her child for a reason; something else was to happen. All would make sense eventually. It didn't stop her missing him, though.

It had begun to feel lonely in Doremi's chambers; only Poppu and Megumi remained. Sure, there were other ladies, but she wasn't close to any of them, and only spoke to them when necessary. Doremi hoped Hazuki would return to Kyoto after her child is born. She also hoped that her child will live, and thrive, just as her nephew, Hikotaro is. She would never wish the pain she experienced on anyone.

"Did His Majesty tell you about Prince Tooru?" Poppu asked.

Doremi nodded, "He has. He is to marry. One of Princess Momoko's ladies, I believe. I bet she'll be with child before me."

"Don't think like that," Poppu murmured, "You must be positive. You will have another child. You have conceived before; you can conceive again."

"But can I carry a child to term?" Poppu didn't answer the question, leaving it hang in the air, causing an awkwardness that could not be taken away.

"Shall we go and dance?" Doremi asked, standing, "I haven't dance in a while."

All the ladies stood, following Doremi out of the chamber, not bothering to answer her. Her moods were so unpredictable lately that saying just one thing could ruin her whole day.

* * *

 **A/N: I actually continued onto another scene, but I thought it was too much** **for one chapter. Not that it was too long, but rather too many events. It'll happen next chapter. Chill.**

 **I suck at ending chapters. Don't judge.**


	12. Miserable Marriage

**A/N: This is unfortunately not the original version of this chapter. I accidentally deleted my whole folder for this story, and had to recover the previous chapters from Fanfiction. However, I didn't have the original Chapter 12 (Which had about 1,500 words) backed up.**

 **Let's see if I can get it as close to what I had as possible.**

 **Something I have added (to all chapters): a dating system. '074' is the year, as in the House's Reigning Year. Akatsuki's Royal House has been in power for 74 years. I find it easier.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Miserable Marriage  
Osaka Abbey  
29 April 074**

* * *

It had been only two weeks since Akatsuki had alerted Onpu of her future marriage, and here she was, dress fitted, ceremony organized, rooms at court prepared. She was terrified. It was happening far too quickly, and she barely knew the man she was about to wed.

After her wedding, she would stay at Kyoto Palace with Tooru, abandoning her original duties to Momoko. However, both Leon and Fujio, along with their wives, would be returning to Kyoto for a few weeks also. For that, Onpu was grateful; she didn't want to be left in a new place with people she didn't know. Having Momoko there would ease her transition into a new life. It's just as she did when Momoko came from Albany to marry Leon.

As Onpu slowly walked up to the front of the abbey to stand next to Tooru, her long lavender gown trailing behind her, she could hear blood pounding in her ears. It was so loud she could barely hear the tune played from flutes combined with the choir singing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Momoko, smiling gently. She nodded slightly, as if to push Onpu forward.

She reached her destination; next to Tooru, dressed in deep green robes. Onpu thought it looked a little strange, however, it was not for her to say. The maids that trailed behind her lined along the sides, clearing the aisle. Tooru glanced over at her and smiled. Onpu tried to smile back, but was faced with a wave of nausea.

Onpu barely heard what was said during the ceremony. Tooru appeared highly attentive, regarding every word as if it held all the answers he ever needed. His actions made Onpu hopeful, although that didn't stop her from spending the whole ceremony trying to stammer out her vows and not pass out. When she was finally helped into a carriage for the long journey to Kyoto, she was grateful. A few hours to calm down. Except, she shared a carriage with Momoko, Leon and Tooru.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you," Leon grinned, "If I had a drink, I'd raise a toast. But I'm sure that'll be done back at Kyoto."

Tooru laughed and kicked Leon in the shin, "Thanks bro."

Leon looked at Onpu, who hadn't responded to what he said. Instead, she was looking out the small window of the carriage. "You alright?"

It took Onpu a few moments to realize Leon was talking to her, "Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm just… tired."

"Rest up. This will be a long day for you." Leon told her, with an over-exaggerated wink aimed at Tooru.

Momoko desperately wanted to say something to Onpu to make her feel better, however everything she came up with could in some way or another be countered with some word of how badly her marriage to Leon was going compared to what was expected. She didn't want to start an argument with Leon while Onpu was terrified about marrying Tooru. She wanted to make it as comfortable as possible.

Momoko and Onpu didn't speak the entire trip. The only conversation came from Tooru and Leon. Small talk about what they've been doing lately; not much at all. It was boring, but it was quiet enough for Onpu.

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
29 April 074**

* * *

It was darkening outside when everyone pulled up outside Kyoto. Despite it having been Tooru's wedding, Akatsuki and Doremi were the first to emerge and enter the palace. They were next, along with Leon and Momoko.

Onpu was shown to her rooms, adjacent to Tooru's, which would now become her home. She didn't look at them for long; everyone had gone to celebrate her wedding, and she had to be present.

She made her way through the ballroom and to the table where the royal family sat. Akatsuki and Doremi in the middle, Leon and Momoko to one side, Tooru and an empty chair on the other. Beside the empty chair was Fujio, followed by Hazuki. Onpu slid into the empty seat, her eyes on the dancing couples in front of her. A servant stepped forward and poured her a drink. She nodded a thank you and slowly sipped it, hiding the bottom of her face with the cup.

Tooru smiled and gently pulled the cup away from her face. "Nobody can see you when you're hiding your face like that."

"Maybe I don't want to be seen," Onpu mumbled as she set the cup down.

"You're a Royal Duchess now; you're going to be seen whether you like it or not. You'll get used to it eventually." Tooru said kindly.

Onpu wanted to ask the question that was right on her lips, " _aren't you a Prince? Why am I a Duchess?"_ Instead, she stayed quiet. She didn't want to talk with Tooru when she didn't have to. Perhaps Momoko knew.

Hours passed, the court continuing to be alive with activity, Akatsuki holding the toast Leon predicted. The highlight of the evening was when Onpu and Tooru danced before the crowd. Not long after, some of Momoko's ladies approached Onpu, asking if she was ready to go to her chambers, to prepare for her wedding night. She went pale, forcing a nod. She slowly stood, the wooden chair dragging on the marble floor. Glancing over at Akatsuki, who looked in her direction after hearing the noise, she curtsied and left, the ladies following her.

Akatsuki stared at Tooru, an expectant look on his face. Tooru was contentedly watching the dancing couples, a drink resting in his hand. Fujio nudged his shoulder, causing him to turn towards his older brother, "Yeah?"

"Are you going as well?" Akatsuki gestured to where Onpu had gone.

It took Tooru a few moments to realise what was going on, "What? Oh, yeah, I guess I should. Night." He stood and left.

Doremi smiled, "Look at that, all your brothers are married now. Well done."

"Yes," Akatsuki said, looking pleased with himself, "It was something Father never bothered with. It was number one on the list of things to do as King."

"You mean marrying me wasn't number one?" Doremi said with mock hurt.

Akatsuki laughed, "I was wrong. You were number one, organising these marriages was number two. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy. I'm lucky they were so co-operative."

Doremi hesitated, "Akatsuki, there's something I've been wanting to do for a while. Poppu is almost fifteen, and I'd like to find her a husband. I haven't asked you about it because I know you've been busy with Tooru."

"Don't worry," Akatsuki placed his hand on her arm, "I can have a look if you'd like. Fifteen you say? I cannot make any guarantees, but I'd do anything to make you happy."

Doremi's face filled with happiness, "Thank you so much."

To her right, a few seats over, Fujio stood, stretching slightly, "I think I'll call it a night." He nodded his head towards Akatsuki and Doremi, then Hazuki. "Brother, Your Majesty, Wife."

"How has married life been?" Akatsuki asked Hazuki as Fujio left.

"Oh, it has been wonderful," Hazuki beamed, "I thank you so much for allowing me to marry your brother. Have you been told that we are expecting our first child? It will be here in October."

"I am glad to hear it. Fujio has always wanted a daughter. It sounds strange, however we had three sisters, two of them were younger than him, the youngest being the cause of my mother's death. They both married a few years ago, and he misses them dearly. He wasn't that much older than them, although he cared for them however he could, and I can tell he would love to do that again. A daughter is the best way to do that, isn't it?"

Hazuki nodded, hiding the sudden worry that filled her, "It is." Now she wanted nothing more than to give him a daughter. He would be pleased with a son, but she wanted to make him happy.

"And how about you, Princess? How is your son?" Akatsuki asked Momoko.

"He is very well," Momoko's face lit up, "He is growing so quickly, you wouldn't believe it. I would've liked to bring him to court, however Leon thought it'd be best to leave him at Tokyo this time around. He says next time when he's a little older we'll bring him."

"Perhaps Christmastide. I'll definitely be excited to see him. I can understand Leon's point of view though; he is only a few weeks old."

Leon leaned in to the conversation, hearing his name mentioned, "What's going on?"

"I was just saying that I agreed with you deciding to keep Hikotaro at Tokyo. He's too young for travel." Akatsuki explained.

Leon nodded, "I don't want to risk his health. All he does is sleep anyway." A slight chuckle was added at the end of the last statement, causing Akatsuki to shake his head with amusement.

Leon looked over at his wife, "I think it's time for me to retire to bed. Will you join me?"

Momoko nodded, no words coming out of her mouth. She stood, waiting for Leon. He leaned over to Akatsuki, "Physician says I can return to her bed." Akatsuki nodded. News such as that didn't really concern him.

"Well, seeya tomorrow," Leon said, slapping Akatsuki on the back.

"About two weeks," Doremi said suddenly a few moments after the pair left.

"I'm sorry?" Akatsuki asked, confused.

"The physician said we must wait another two weeks until you can return to my bed. That isn't too long, is it?" Doremi told him.

Akatsuki smiled, "No, of course not. It's been hard sometimes, I'll admit, but you are the only woman I will lie with."

A smile grew on Doremi's face and she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

 **Kyoto Palace  
01 May 074**

* * *

Yabu strolled down the large hall, lined with tapestries and portraits of monarchs passed. He heard a door slam and glanced up from the floor, seeing Momoko rushing out of her chamber, running down the hall, away from Yabu. A few moments later, Leon opened the door, emerging from the chamber, "I don't know what your problem is; you're my wife!"

Yabu gave his half-brother a confused look when he turned in his direction. "What just happened?"

Leon shook his head in reply and started walking in the direction Yabu had come from, "I seriously do not understand women. No wonder the men are in charge here; the women are too weak and feeble minded." He paused, his mood suddenly changing, "I'm hungry. You coming with me?"

"Nah," Yabu replied, "I just wanted to… you know… walk around."

"You aren't going to talk to Momoko are you? Just leave it, it's none of your concern."

"Of course I'm not," the lie rolled smoothly off Yabu's lips, "I can't understand women either. That would be too much of a hassle."

"Good," Leon said, turning and striding off to the kitchens. As soon as he had disappeared from sight, Yabu headed after Momoko. One of the large doors leading to the gardens was left ajar, leaving a huge hint as to where Yabu would find the princess. He was right; she had sat herself in a very unladylike manner under a sakura tree, the recently fallen petals scattered around her.

She felt his presence and glanced up, "Lord Kawasaki." She looked embarrassed.

"I heard what happened before," Yabu said, plopping down beside her, "with you storming out on Leon."

"It was irresponsible of me. Leon was right; I am his wife." Momoko saw Yabu's confused face and explained, "On the night of Prince Tooru's wedding, Leon wished to resume our marital duties, however I told him I was too tired and I didn't want to. Yesterday I didn't see him, as I spent most of the day with Lady Onpu. Leon told me I couldn't keep putting it off."

"He… didn't force himself onto you did he?" Yabu asked, his voice hard. Surely Leon wasn't such a person to do that.

Momoko shook her head, "No, I allowed it. I was just not fully accepting of it. My physician had only just told me I could resume my marital duties. Leon did not need to be so urgent about it. I have already given him a son."

"I see where you're coming from," Yabu said. "Do you wish for me to talk to Leon about it? I don't mind."

"No, that's alright," Momoko raised her hand to wise her face with her sleeve. Yabu whipped a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her. She took it gratefully.

"Anyway, Lord Kawasaki," Momoko said, changing the topic, "How have you been lately? I have not spoken to you for a while."

"Yabu," he smiled, "I have been well. Nothing interesting happens to me though, Princess. All I do is keep Leon company."

"I'm sure you do much more than that. I would have thought a man like you would be spending most of their time courting women."

"That's far too much effort for me. Besides, there aren't many ladies at Tokyo Castle."

Momoko stood, smoothing her skirts, "Well, we are at Kyoto now; there are many more ladies here. Perhaps you will find one."

"Maybe I will," Yabu rose also. Momoko dipped a curtsey and he returned the gesture with a nod of his head, before she ventured off, back to the palace.

It took Yabu a few moments to remember the original reason for that conversation; Leon was being a dick. Again. Who knew that marriage would change someone that much.

* * *

Momoko and Onpu sat in Onpu's new chamber. They both had their own sewing in their hands, however neither of them were doing it. Momoko was telling Onpu the same story she had just told Yabu; about Leon.

"That is quite rude; he should respect you as his wife. You are not some breeding bitch."

Momoko gave a helpless shrug, "There is nothing I can do about it. I am a woman; nobody will listen to me. I must bear it. I am so grateful Tooru is kind to you; I would not want you to experience this."

The previous day, Onpu had told Momoko about her wedding night; she had said the Tooru could sense her fear and was gentle about it. He told her he would not sleep with her everyday if she did not wish it; only as protocol demands. Onpu had said she wished to sleep with him frequently until she conceived a child. Momoko was relieved to hear such positive news.

"It'll be alright once you conceive another child," Onpu told Momoko, "Then Leon will leave you alone."

"Then I'll also have to deal with his infidelity."

Onpu frowned, "There's always a negative isn't there? What about Hikotaro having a younger sibling? Another Prince or Princess."

"I would love a daughter. Named after my mother, of course."

"Your mother is a wonderful woman. It would be an honour to be named after her." Onpu said with certainty. "I too would do the same if I have a daughter."

It became silent for a few moments until Onpu spoke again, "So you're just going to let Leon get away with it?"

"I guess I am. Lord Kawasaki said he would talk to him, but I told him he didn't need to."

Onpu's eyebrows rose, "You've been talking to Lord Kawasaki again? You don't _like_ him, do you?"

Momoko rolled her eyes, "No, not in _that_ way. He's just always… around."

"How convenient for you," Onpu giggled.

"Besides, even if I did, nothing could come of it. I could not betray Leon like that."

Onpu picked up her sewing, "But he deserves it," she remarked absentmindedly.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to continue and make this chapter longer, however I got completely stuck and just decided to end it here, since I really need to update.**


End file.
